Moroi Rose
by j3n3ssa
Summary: Roses life cant get any worse first she has to go to St.Vlads with her brothers Adrian and Christian!life just isn't going the way she wants it her boyfriend is Stark and she loves him with her life! but will Damitri replace him? or is Stark hers 4eva R
1. Chapter 1

It was 5 am when there was a knock on my door. I groaned and turned over.

"GO AWAY" I yelled out to the person not caring who it was. Clearly they didn't get the message because Christian opened the door anyway.

"You gotta get up Rose dad said for me to wake you up."

Christian replied in a very soft and gentle tone._ Ha he knows what I'm like when I get woken up when I don't want to. _But lucky he is Christian and not Adrian, 'cause if it was he'd be dead right now.

" Why?" I asked tiredly.

" Dad's gotta go to Court and he wants us to come to."He replied sitting on my bed. I groaned at this.

"Why would he have too go to Court?" I asked curiously because Court wasn't in Russia it was in America.

" I don't know." He pause then added " Come on Rosie."

" Your so lucky your Christian, Christian 'cause if you were Adrian, you would have been dead if you called me that and you know it." All he did was laugh out the door. I gave the closed door a smirk before pulling herself out of bed.

"Were going on a little trip to Court, Chloe." I told my Chihuahua while I put on her cashmere dress with Italian leather booties. I opened the door and let Chloe out to get breakfast.

" Now my turn to get dressed." I said to myself while walking into the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.

When I was done in the shower I brushed my teeth and went to my bedroom. I found my hair-dryer and hair-straightener and started to dry and straighten my hair. When I was done that I got my mack-up out and applied it to my tan skin. I put all my stuff away and went to my computer to see what outfit I will were. I settled for a soft pink dress that end a my thigh and a pair of gold high heels. I went behind my screen and got dressed. Within an hour I was ready to go to Court.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and sat down at my food.

" You know I'd ask _'_Why do we have to go to Court?' But the real question is 'Why do YOU have to go to Court, Daddy?" I looked up from my bacon and glared at my father. He was in a suit witch can't be good.

" The Queen just wants to see me." He said to me throw a bit of bacon when we were all done he said to everyone, " lets get going." I got in the car and sat next to Christian.

" Hey you know what's funny" I asked Christian and Adrian.

" No." replied Adrian.

" No What's so funny?" That was Christian never gives a one word answer or question.

"We've been up for about an hour and you two haven't killed each other yet. That has to be a record for you two." I looked at Adrian and added " Oh and your face." Everyone in the car began to laugh. Even the Guardians laughed.

" I wouldn't say that we're not gonna kill each other. We're just not killing each other yet." Adrian said to all of us and he finished with a smirk at Christian and me.

" You wouldn't even get near him before he puts you up in flame's." I commented.

" Shut up, Hathaway." Adrian yelled at me.

" Don't tell me to 'shut up', Ozera" I yelled at the same time as Christian said " Don't tell her to 'shut up' Ozera."

"_Stop it all of you. Adrian don't tell your sister to shut up." _Abe yelled at us_._

" Sorry." We all muttered when the car came to a stop at our privet jet. My door got opened but a Guardian .

" Thank you, Guardian Scott." I smiled up at her and she smiled back but his Guardian mask was still in place. Guardian Scott had blond short hair like Lissa. Now that I think about it- she looks so much like Lissa.

" My pleaser Lady Hathaway." She replied and helped me out of the car and onto the jet.

I sat by Chloe and took out my cell and started text my best friend Lissa who is a dhampir novice (dhampir is a Guardian-half moroi). And that made me more curios about Guardian Scott 'cause most dhampir have kids even if the dad is moroi the child will always be dhampir. And Lissa a dhampir. When we were younger we were out playing and a crazy guy knocked her down. I was so sad and I ran to her and I healed her with Spirit and she and was OK after that and the doctors say it was weird that she survived. They said she should have died. Know we are more then just best friends. She is my sister. Abe Adrian and Christian know that I can heal. But they don't know Lissa at all. Kind of a secret thing between us.

"There is only one good reason I agreed to go to St. Vladimir's Chloe,and that is to see Lissa". I said to my dog and started text Lissa but stopped because she would still be in bed.

'Were I should be.' I thought to myself and looked at my dog and found she was a sleep then I went to get Adrian dog from the back of the jet. He doesn't even know I took him on this trip.

I went over to sit with Christian and told him about the plan I had and we laughed and joked for a while and Adrian came over and said.

" What's so funny?" We laughed at him and I fell asleep, head on Christians shoulder.

I felt him move me and sit some were else but I stayed asleep.

When the jet landed I began to wake up.

" Come on sweetie got to get of the jet and into the car."

Abe said not waking me up fully.

" Five more minuets please."

I groaned and turned around

" No."


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed and started tickling me. I laughed for long and in between breaths I managed to rasped out

" OK."

And got up and of the jet into the car that was waiting for us.

I looked out the window to see a gorgeous tall white building with bid huge gates.

The Court.

When we got to the parking lot Daddy said

" We have to go see the Queen."

Adrian Christian and I groaned as he led the way but before I followed I let Chloe out of my bag and told her to run around. When they made it to the resection of the Queen study room ( I think it was) a Guardian let us into a room with chairs and stuff. We bowed when we saw the Queen sitting on a leather chair sipping tea (it wasn't coffee because it didn't smell like coffee believe me it smelled like Hubble tea. Ugh)

She looked at Daddy and said

" Glad you could come..."

she went on about some thing I looked around the room and saw lots of Guardians in the shade. When I looked back at the Queen I noticed she was looking at me and not talking to Daddy any more.

She stood up and walked over to me and took my hand and shock it.

" Hello, Rosemarie, it is an honer to finally meet you."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I bowed again and said

" I believe it is I who has the honer to finally meet you Your Highness."

Her smile got bigger and she went to my Daddy and said

"Really well mannered and well behaved thank you for letting me meet your sons and daughter."

she look at us and smiled once more when I went to stand by Christian who took me hand and squeezed.

" I would like to talk to you privately Mr. Ozera."

She said looking to Daddy.

" Yes Your Highness."

Daddy turned to us and told us to hang out around Court. I gave him a hug and went with Christian while Adrian went off some where.

" What do you think they're talking about right now, Chris."

I asked as I used his nickname.

" Don't know. But don't worry dad wouldn't want you to, Rosie."

He told me and pulled me into a big hug. He always know when I need one and he also knows when I'm sad.

" You know what's funny"

I looked at him and saw all over his face he wanted me to say what was so funny so I continued. " You and Adrian have the same momma and daddy and I only have the same Daddy and we are really like twins." I smiled and looked at him.

" What do you mean?" he asked me smiling at me also.

" We get each other better than anyone and we know how to mack the other feel better but with you and Adrian is really is completely different."

He laughed as we went into the café. I ordered a chocolate doughnut and so did Christian ( we also like the same food) and walked around till I found Chloe getting chanced by some Guardians. I laughed with Christian as Chloe ran to me and I put her into my bag. The Guardians stopped when they say me and asked

" Lady Hathaway is that your dog."

The Guardian that asked was tall and strong but really tall.

'Why dose everyone have to be taller then me.' I thought and answered

" Yes this is my dog."

" Very well. See you later Mr. Ozera and Lady Hathaway."

We said good bye to and I went to look around so I said bye to Christian knowing he was going to the library. I walked and I saw theses two girls. They turned around and as the saw me they were at my side.

" Uh, hi." I greeted them and they said hi to me to.

"Do you want to go to the spa with us." said a tall slim non-royal moroi.

I melted in that one word and said "There's a spa at Court." I was shocked but happy at this.

" Hell yeah we do." said the other non-royal with light brown hair. And they led me to a room and I melted again. They took me to a desk and singed me up to get a pedicure with them. Everyone that was there looked up at me when I walked in. The two girls that told me about this place led me over to a chair for my nails.

" Em, I really don't know your names." I said to them and as always I got the answer.

" My name is Bonnie Lady Hathaway." said the brown headed girl.

" My name is Elena, Lady Hathaway." said the slim girl.

Bonnie has brown hair and brown eyes. Elena is a blond haired blue eyed girl.

" What colour would you like, Lady Hathaway." asked the nail artist.

" Gold please Ehhhh" I answered not sure of her name.

" Olana, miss." she answered me with a smile.

When that was done Bonnie, Elena and I went to get massages before we left I thanked Olana and left a 10 dollar tip. She smile at me and shock her head and was trying to give it back but I shock my head and said " Keep it." and left. The massage was very relaxing and after that I had to leave so I told Bonnie and Elena that I was going to go they said goodbye and I left. It was 5 pm when I left and found that my daddy's Guardians were looking for me.

" Hey. What you looking for." I asked them with a smile.

" We Lady Hathaway were looking for you. Your father is going back to Russia." he replied.

" I thought he wanted to talk to the Queen." I said to Guardian Scott.

" He has finished." She replied.

" Oh."

I said and walked with them to a car and I groaned and went into the car with Chloe Adrian Christian and daddy in the other car. I made Adrian ride with daddy and got in beside Christian and smiled he smiled back and I got ready for a four hour journey. It wasn't that long as I thought and went to bed I got dressed for bed in my silk nightgown and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sleeping and I had that nightmare again. It was the same one that keeps me awake all night since I was five years old.

It was when I was five and my momma died. I was young but only daddy knows I seen.

_Flashback_

"Hi sweetie."

Momma said when she came to my room that I shared with my brothers. I was asleep and when I heard her voice I rubbed my eyes and saw my momma on the side of my bed.

" Momma." I said to my momma.

" Shhhhhh. Don't wake up your brothers." She said.

" Ari and Chrisy."

I couldn't say Adrian and Christian when I was five.

" Yeah. You hungry."

I nodded and she went out of the room. She didn't know I followed her out so I hide. Somehow the wards were broken and a Storgoi got to the window over the sink.

He climbed throw and started talking to her. I couldn't hear what he said but I heard my momma say;

" Why would you think I would be one of you."

He said something to her again but I only heard my momma laugh and he said:

" It's not you we want. It's you who's in the way"

" Please no. not my baby girl. She's only five.

I heard him this time and he said;

" To bad. She'll be a very strong and powerful Storgoi."

And before my momma could do anything he sank his fangs into my mommas neck and she screamed and I seen the Guardians running past and throw the window and stacked him but it was to late she was dead my daddy was there and he saw me behind the door looking terrified and he came to me and I hung onto him crying for the fear I had and the sadness I had when my Momma died within seconds. I hung onto him for days and if some one tried to touch me I'd scram and cry for my daddy.

_End of flashback_

I sat in bed breathing hard. I took a look at the clock and saw the time. It was only 3 am.

While were living in Russia we have to go by human times. Its such a bitch some times.

I put my slipper boots and went down the stairs in my short pink silk night dress and walked down the stairs and out to the courtyard and found my daddy out in the gazebo. I sat beside him wordlessly. He hugged me and we looked up at the stars.

" Why are you out here, sweetie?"

Daddy asked me with worry all over his face. he know why I was out here but I sigh and answer anyway.

" Had the dream again, Daddy."

He looked at me and hugged me tighter to him and he kissed my hair and forehead.

" I know what will mack you feel better, Honey." I looked up at him and he smiled at me and said " Shopping. Beverly Hills. Tomorrow. Five gold cards. Weekend of shopping."

I looked at him. " Really." I said shocked but I was also happy.

He smiled again and said " I ordered a new collar for Chloe. It's at a shop called collar for chihuahuas. Get some sleep you leave at 9 am."

I groaned at the time but kissed him on the cheek and left.

I walked to my room and checked on Chloe. She was still asleep.

I went out of the room to get a snack and a drink before going back to bed and say Chris down getting a snack to.

I smiled at him and said

" What you doing Sparky."

I love calling him that.

" Getting a snack. Knew you'd be down so got you this."

He handed me a chocolate doughnut.

" Thank you."

He hugged me and kissed my hair before he left. I followed but went to my wing to go to my room. When I got to my room I turned on my laptop and went on the Internet to see who was on. And I was happy at who it was. It was my totally hot boyfriend Stark.

_Why you up so early babe? _

I smiled at the laptop and answer him. He always cared about me.

_Had a nightmare and woke up. Couldn't sleep so went on chat room. Now why are you awake so early?_

I asked him and wasn't shocked that he replied so fast.

_Haven't gone to bed yet. Hey why don't you come over to me now._

I frowned. I really wanted to go to him now but I wouldn't get away with it this time 'cause I get back at 11 am when I'm with him.

_Can't._

Was all I said.

_Why?_

He's so cute when he dose that.

_Got to wake up at 7:30 am to get packed and to go do a weekend of shopping._

Stark: _Poor you. OK but you still coming to my house Monday for dinner with my family._

Me: _Wouldn't miss it. And It has to be Monday you can't change the day. _

Stark: _Why not.?_

Me:_ I have to go to St. Vladimir's school on Tuesday and I come back late on Sunday. _

Stark: _OK. Gonna miss you. Gotta keep in touch even though the times at the school are vampire times._

I closed down my laptop and looked at the time. I'd have to get up at 7:30 am to get ready and to pack for the weekend. I went to my bed and sat on the end to get off my slipper boots and while I did that Chloe came up and went to the pillow beside the ones I use and did three turns and fell asleep. I did the same thing but I dropped the turns. I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep.

I went to Adrian room and knocked. He didn't answer so I opened the door and went in and sat on his bed. He opened his eyes and groaned.

" Adrian I need you to put me to sleep 'cause I can't sleep."

He nodded and got out of bed. We walked to my room and I got comfy.

" Sleep."

He said to me and I found that my eyes were closing and soon I was in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_ROSE POV_

I woke up at 7:30 and dressed Chloe in her cashmere dress and leather booties and put her out for breakfast. Then I got myself ready. I was in the kitchen by 8:00 am.

I walked in and got stopped by my daddy.

" You little miss are going to the feeders you haven't had blood in 2 days."

I seen the worry all over his face and sighed and went to the feeders and drank.

I came back out and said

" Happy."

" Very."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat next to Christian. We smiled at each other and put bacon in our mouths.

We sat in silence and Adrian shows his face and smiles at me. I smile back. I can't stand him sometimes but I love him deep down and he loves me, he just annoys Chris sometimes but they love each other and they have fun all the time. Adrian is funny and always makes me smile. Christian is funny and smart but not out-there like Adrian and I.

One hour later I was on the jet on the way to Beverly Hills. Chloe was asleep beside me. I started to call my best friend Lissa my daddy and brothers have forgotten who she is but I never forgot who she is.( I'm still confused why she had to stay with us). We were best friends while she lived in Russia but after she got burned I had healed her and then she had to leave to go to St. Valds I was disappoint but we agreed that we'd call everyday.

I fished my phone out of my bag and dialled in Lissas number and waited.

_**LISSA POV**_

Lissa was in Stans class when her phone started beeping saying she got a call. Stan came up to her, his eyes mean and cold and flashing with anger that scared her so much.

" No cell phones in class Miss. Scott."

" Sorry Guardian Alto is just my friend Rose."

" Then shouldn't she be in an academy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" She was but her school got attacked so she is transfusing here."

" And were is she now." he asked.

I answered with one word " Russia" and he dropped it and went muttering " Most well behaved person in this class."

we went back to work after that. My friend Mason handed me a note saying: _Who was that calling you._

I wrote back: _Just my bff from Russia._

Mason: _How come she's not in school._

Me: _She was but you know the Russian school St. Blasis or something? Well it was attacked trying to get her._

Mason: _But she's a dhampir so why would a Storgoi what her? No offence or anything._

I smiled at him.

_She's moroi and her name is Rosemarie Hathaway. She's the last Hathaway and she's trying to get me to be her Guardian. She said she'll do anything to get me even if she has to hair me she and I have to be together._

As I past the note to him I saw his mouth fly open and smiled at him as he wrote something fast.

_Really?_

I smiled and nodded my head. And for the rest of the class he just looked and me.

" _All students to the assembly hall right now." _Headmistress Kirova voice making us all jump. Everyone was happy to get out of class so everyone ran out of class. We all made it about 5 minutes after.

" As you all know Rosemarie Hathaway will be arriving soon..."

I zoned out then and went to visit Rose. She was asleep so I came back to myself. To find out Kirova was saying my name.

" Lissa Scott you will be showing Lady Hathaway around to her classes. We will give you all the info on her now so come up, please."

I got up and went to Kirova and took the papers from her even though I know I wouldn't need it. I Ignored all the groans and whispers as I walked up.

We all went to lunch as she said we could after the little meeting. Everyone was whispering about what they think Rose would be like. Everyone was saying how lucky I was that I'd be showing Rose around. They all wanted to be her friends. Mostly all the Royal Moroi were being their stuck up self and saying to me. " You really think your going to be friends with the most special Moroi in the world. She specializes in fire and Spirit. She's going to be one of us and will never be your friend."

After that they left and I snorted at them and sat down with mason and Eddie ( my other friend) and asked " What up with all the fucking Royals today?"

" You and getting the honer to show Rosemarie around." Eddie answered me.

" Its Rose." I snapped at him. Then I sank back into my chair and blushed a bit hoping he didn't notice my out burst. But I'm never that lucky and he did notice.

" What?" he asked stoned.

I sighed and said " She likes to be called Rose not Rosemarie." I said and went back to picking at my food.

" How do you know that, Lissa." He asked with wonder in his voice and all over his face.

" You know when I lived in Russia?" I asked.

" Yeah!" He answered me.

" Well she is kinda my best friend."

_Rose P.O.V_

I woke up when Chloe was licking my face to find that the jet was landing. I picked up Chloe and put her in my bag and waited as it landed. I sat by the door and heard the hatches begin to open and when they finally did I got escorted out of the jet to two other Guardians that were waiting for me.

Finally I'm done. Took me ages to do but oh well finally done with this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rose pov_

Daddy got two Guardians from somewhere to stay with me till Sunday. I landed and got my bag with Chloe in it and departed. The Guardians that had me for the weekend was a girl about 33 and a guy about 45. When I landed I realized it was only 10 am here.

" Hello Lady Hathaway it is an honer to meet and guard you. My name is Helen More and this is my partner Tom Ryan. I will be near guard and Tom will be far guard."

Helen was short but about 2 inches taller then me. She had Amber hair cut short like all the women that are guardians do. Tom was tall and broad with black hair.

They led me to the thing that brings out the bags. My pink suitcase cam out and I grabbed it and put it down waiting for my bag of Chloe's clothing and finally Chloe's carrier came out and I picked up my things and Tom and Helen took my bag and suitcase and took them to a car. We went to this hotel that was amazing. They got my key and led me up to the room I'd be staying in for the weekend. They set my things on the bed.

I said " Thanks" to them. And went out of the room like any other Guardians would do-they followed. With Chloe in my bag I went to the closest dog clothing shop and started my shopping trip. I got Chloe really cute clothing and booties.

I turned to Tom and asked " Do you know were there is a collar shop for chihuahuas."

" Yes just up the road Lady Hathaway." He replied to me Guardian mask in place.

" Thank you." I replied.

I may be a bitch but I do have a high respect for dhampirs for two reasons. 1- My best friend is one and 2-They train when they are very young and the put all there dreams aside to save us. From very young they get told 'They come first' I just don't think that's fair.

When we reached the shop I walked up to the checker girl and said " I'm hear to pick up a collar." She looked at me and asked " who is it you are picking it up for?"

" Abe Ozera." she left and went into another room and came back with a lavender box. " Thank you" and I gave her the money. " Please come again." She replied.

I thanked her again and left. We went back to the hotel we were staying in and I put Chloe to bed and got dressed for bed. It was 10 pm and I was so tired. I said night to the Guardians and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at 10 the next morning and got a shower and got dressed. I dressed Chloe and went to get breakfast. After breakfast was done I went shopping. While I was on my fifth bag my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to find it was Lissa.

I accepted the call.

" Now you call?" I asked and smiled. I never can stay mad at her for long. We've been best friends when I was 2.

" _Sorry Rose It has been crazy since your coming in a few days. And besides you called me while I was in class." _She replied. I could tell she had a smile on her face.

" Sorry 'bout that. I was just bored. And I can't wait till I'm at St. Vladimir s school. I just got you the cutest dress and shoes..." I looked at the Guardians who now had 10 bags of shopping. I took four of them but they began to protest.

I sighed and said " I gotta go Liss. Sorry but see you soon and we'll talk later. Love you."

" _K bye love you to." _ Then she hung up. I closed my phone and said we should go back. We walked to the hotel. It was a 20 minute walk to the hotel but It was fine. It was about lunch time when we got back so I went up to the room put all my bags down. ( I was going to pack them later). Guardian More and Ryan came to tell me that it was lunch time.

" It's lunch time,Lady Hathaway."

I smiled and went down into the little dining hall or whatever and had my lunch.

_Lissa POV _

" _Now you call?"_ she asked me as soon as she accepted my call.

" Sorry Rose It has been crazy since your coming in a few days. And besides you called me while I was in class." I replied with a big grin on my face.

" _Sorry 'bout that. I was just bored. And I can't wait till I'm at St. Vladimir s school. I just got you the cutest dress and shoes..." _She stopped talking then.

She sighed and said " _I gotta go Liss. Sorry but see you soon and we'll talk later. Love you."_

" K bye love you to." I replied and hung up.

" What was that all about." Mason asked as he came into my room.

" Nothing." I sighed. " Nothing at all."

_Rose POV_

After lunch I walked out to the Court yard. There were Guardians every were because the wards were broken. I walked around and went away from the other Guardians. I had to use compulsion on my two Guardians for the weekend to let me leave the room. They will cope on that I'm not in my room and-

I screamed. There were 3 Storgoi coming at me. I was frozen in the spot all I could do was scream. The Guardians ran to me and looked around. They seen the Storgoi and started fighting while pulling me back. The Storgoi were all killed in 10 minutes. And when they were done they rushed over to me and fussed to see if was hurt. Then finally my two Guardians came rushing up. I smiled at them and they took me to my room. While I was on the way to my room Guardian More was on the phone. I'd say it was my daddy.

" Yes sir...No sir...She'll be safe... We'll leave at nine am." Then she hung up and looked at me and said. " Your father is worried about what happened. We have arranged for the wards to be replaced. You'll be safe Lady Hathaway."

I smiled at her and got ready for bed. It was 10 pm when I went to bed I fell asleep when my head hit my pillow.

gonna stop for a while to get the next chapter wrote.


	6. Chapter 6

_ROSE POV_

I woke up at 7:30 and dressed Chloe in her cashmere dress and leather booties and put her out for breakfast. Then I got myself ready. I was in the kitchen by 8:00 am.

I walked in and got stopped by my daddy.

" You little miss are going to the feeders you haven't had blood in 2 days."

I seen the worry all over his face and sighed and went to the feeders and drank.

I came back out and said

" Happy."

" Very."

I rolled my eyes at him and sat next to Christian. We smiled at each other and put bacon in our mouths.

We sat in silence and Adrian shows his face and smiles at me. I smile back. I can't stand him sometimes but I love him deep down and he loves me, he just annoys Chris sometimes but they love each other and they have fun all the time. Adrian is funny and always makes me smile. Christian is funny and smart but not out-there like Adrian and I.

One hour later I was on the jet on the way to Beverly Hills. Chloe was asleep beside me. I started to call my best friend Lissa my daddy and brothers have forgotten who she is but I never forgot who she is.( I'm still confused why she had to stay with us). We were best friends while she lived in Russia but after she got burned I had healed her and then she had to leave to go to St. Valds I was disappoint but we agreed that we'd call everyday.

I fished my phone out of my bag and dialled in Lissas number and waited.

_**LISSA POV**_

Lissa was in Stans class when her phone started beeping saying she got a call. Stan came up to her, his eyes mean and cold and flashing with anger that scared her so much.

" No cell phones in class Miss. Scott."

" Sorry Guardian Alto is just my friend Rose."

" Then shouldn't she be in an academy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" She was but her school got attacked so she is transfusing here."

" And were is she now." he asked.

I answered with one word " Russia" and he dropped it and went muttering " Most well behaved person in this class."

we went back to work after that. My friend Mason handed me a note saying: _Who was that calling you._

I wrote back: _Just my bff from Russia._

Mason: _How come she's not in school._

Me: _She was but you know the Russian school St. Blasis or something? Well it was attacked trying to get her._

Mason: _But she's a dhampir so why would a Storgoi what her? No offence or anything._

I smiled at him.

_She's moroi and her name is Rosemarie Hathaway. She's the last Hathaway and she's trying to get me to be her Guardian. She said she'll do anything to get me even if she has to hair me she and I have to be together._

As I past the note to him I saw his mouth fly open and smiled at him as he wrote something fast.

_Really?_

I smiled and nodded my head. And for the rest of the class he just looked and me.

" _All students to the assembly hall right now." _Headmistress Kirova voice making us all jump. Everyone was happy to get out of class so everyone ran out of class. We all made it about 5 minutes after.

" As you all know Rosemarie Hathaway will be arriving soon..."

I zoned out then and went to visit Rose. She was asleep so I came back to myself. To find out Kirova was saying my name.

" Lissa Scott you will be showing Lady Hathaway around to her classes. We will give you all the info on her now so come up, please."

I got up and went to Kirova and took the papers from her even though I know I wouldn't need it. I Ignored all the groans and whispers as I walked up.

We all went to lunch as she said we could after the little meeting. Everyone was whispering about what they think Rose would be like. Everyone was saying how lucky I was that I'd be showing Rose around. They all wanted to be her friends. Mostly all the Royal Moroi were being their stuck up self and saying to me. " You really think your going to be friends with the most special Moroi in the world. She specializes in fire and Spirit. She's going to be one of us and will never be your friend."

After that they left and I snorted at them and sat down with mason and Eddie ( my other friend) and asked " What up with all the fucking Royals today?"

" You and getting the honer to show Rosemarie around." Eddie answered me.

" Its Rose." I snapped at him. Then I sank back into my chair and blushed a bit hoping he didn't notice my out burst. But I'm never that lucky and he did notice.

" What?" he asked stoned.

I sighed and said " She likes to be called Rose not Rosemarie." I said and went back to picking at my food.

" How do you know that, Lissa." He asked with wonder in his voice and all over his face.

" You know when I lived in Russia?" I asked.

" Yeah!" He answered me.

" Well she is kinda my best friend."

_Rose P.O.V_

I woke up when Chloe was licking my face to find that the jet was landing. I picked up Chloe and put her in my bag and waited as it landed. I sat by the door and heard the hatches begin to open and when they finally did I got escorted out of the jet to two other Guardians that were waiting for me.

Finally! So thanks to my friend for telling me to write and she said that i should become a writer or something like that. So let me know what y'all think.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rose pov_

Daddy got two Guardians from somewhere to stay with me till Sunday. I landed and got my bag with Chloe in it and departed. The Guardians that had me for the weekend was a girl about 33 and a guy about 45. When I landed I realized it was only 10 am here.

" Hello Lady Hathaway it is an honer to meet and guard you. My name is Helen More and this is my partner Tom Ryan. I will be near guard and Tom will be far guard."

Helen was short but about 2 inches taller then me. She had Amber hair cut short like all the women that are guardians do. Tom was tall and broad with black hair.

They led me to the thing that brings out the bags. My pink suitcase cam out and I grabbed it and put it down waiting for my bag of Chloe's clothing and finally Chloe's carrier came out and I picked up my things and Tom and Helen took my bag and suitcase and took them to a car. We went to this hotel that was amazing. They got my key and led me up to the room I'd be staying in for the weekend. They set my things on the bed.

I said " Thanks" to them. And went out of the room like any other Guardians would do-they followed. With Chloe in my bag I went to the closest dog clothing shop and started my shopping trip. I got Chloe really cute clothing and booties.

I turned to Tom and asked " Do you know were there is a collar shop for chihuahuas."

" Yes just up the road Lady Hathaway." He replied to me Guardian mask in place.

" Thank you." I replied.

I may be a bitch but I do have a high respect for dhampirs for two reasons. 1- My best friend is one and 2-They train when they are very young and the put all there dreams aside to save us. From very young they get told 'They come first' I just don't think that's fair.

When we reached the shop I walked up to the checker girl and said " I'm hear to pick up a collar." She looked at me and asked " who is it you are picking it up for?"

" Abe Ozera." she left and went into another room and came back with a lavender box. " Thank you" and I gave her the money. " Please come again." She replied.

I thanked her again and left. We went back to the hotel we were staying in and I put Chloe to bed and got dressed for bed. It was 10 pm and I was so tired. I said night to the Guardians and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up at 10 the next morning and got a shower and got dressed. I dressed Chloe and went to get breakfast. After breakfast was done I went shopping. While I was on my fifth bag my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID to find it was Lissa.

I accepted the call.

" Now you call?" I asked and smiled. I never can stay mad at her for long. We've been best friends when I was 2.

" _Sorry Rose It has been crazy since your coming in a few days. And besides you called me while I was in class." _She replied. I could tell she had a smile on her face.

" Sorry 'bout that. I was just bored. And I can't wait till I'm at St. Vladimir s school. I just got you the cutest dress and shoes..." I looked at the Guardians who now had 10 bags of shopping. I took four of them but they began to protest.

I sighed and said " I gotta go Liss. Sorry but see you soon and we'll talk later. Love you."

" _K bye love you to." _ Then she hung up. I closed my phone and said we should go back. We walked to the hotel. It was a 20 minute walk to the hotel but It was fine. It was about lunch time when we got back so I went up to the room put all my bags down. ( I was going to pack them later). Guardian More and Ryan came to tell me that it was lunch time.

" It's lunch time,Lady Hathaway."

I smiled and went down into the little dining hall or whatever and had my lunch.

_Lissa POV _

" _Now you call?"_ she asked me as soon as she accepted my call.

" Sorry Rose It has been crazy since your coming in a few days. And besides you called me while I was in class." I replied with a big grin on my face.

" _Sorry 'bout that. I was just bored. And I can't wait till I'm at St. Vladimir s school. I just got you the cutest dress and shoes..." _She stopped talking then.

She sighed and said " _I gotta go Liss. Sorry but see you soon and we'll talk later. Love you."_

" K bye love you to." I replied and hung up.

" What was that all about." Mason asked as he came into my room.

" Nothing." I sighed. " Nothing at all."

_Rose POV_

After lunch I talked to my Guardians to let me out of the room but they wouldn't let be so I just walked out and was walking to the Court yard were i could think about what to do about Lissa when I see her. There were Guardians every were because the wards were broken, I just looked and them and walked away from the other Guardians. (which was hard). I had to use compulsion on my two Guardians for the weekend to let me leave the room. They wouldn't let me out because of the wards being broken so it was not my fault. They will cope on that I'm not in my room soon and probably come running with stakes in their hands yelling bloody-murder and-


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed. There were 3 Storgoi coming at me. I was frozen in the spot all I could do was scream. The Guardians ran to me and looked around. They seen the Storgoi and started fighting while pulling me back. The Storgoi were all killed in 10 minutes. And when they were done they rushed over to me and fussed to see if was hurt. Then finally my two Guardians came rushing up. I smiled at them and they took me to my room. While I was on the way to my room Guardian More was on the phone. I'd say it was my daddy.

" Yes sir...No sir...She'll be safe... We'll leave at nine am." Then she hung up and looked at me and said. " Your father is worried about what happened. We have arranged for the wards to be replaced. You'll be safe Lady Hathaway."

I smiled at her and got ready for bed. It was 10 pm when I went to bed I fell asleep when my head hit my pillow.

" Little sis are you OK. We heard what happened at the hotel. Dad is so worried about you." Adrian looked worried about me. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" I'm fine. Really." I added when he looked at me.

" Your waking up. Bye love you."

" Love you to." I sighed smiled and woke up at 8 am.

_R pov_

It was Monday and someone knocked on my door like Christian did when we went to Court. I rolled over and put my head into the pillow. The knock came again and Guardian Scott came in.

" Lady Hathaway your father wants you up and ready. He wants you dressed and down stairs for breakfast within an hour and half." She said to me and left. I groaned and got off the bed to wake

Chloe up so I can dress her. I washed and dried her and dressed her and put on her new collar. I opened the door and said. " Get your breakfast, Chloe." and she barked and ran.

I brushed my teeth and finished packing my suitcase. I brushed my hair and straightened it and left it down. I did my mack-up and got dressed. I put a pair of white shorts and pink tank-top and got my suitcases and brought the down stairs I had to mack three trips to get them down and went to the feeders and got my blood and went into the family room and found my Daddy standing. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

" Rose your going to get your own Guardian." He didn't even settle me into it.

" You say what know." I said shocked and sad because I get a new shadow.

" Your royal and you need a Guardian at least two of your own." I said nothing because I was speechless.

I went out to the stables and got my horse Blue-jeans and made her jump over these poles. It was about and hour later when my daddy came out.

" Baby girl you gotta get ready for your dinner with Stark and his family." he said to me.

" Thanks." I yelled to him and made Blue-jeans run to his stables.

I ran up stairs and took a shower. I did my hair and mack-up and got dressed in my favourite red dress and went down the stairs and went to my daddy.

" The car is out front." He said smiling at me. I kissed him on the cheek and went out the door to the car.

We arrived at Starks house in 20 minutes and Guardian Scott opened the door. I rang the doorbell and Stark opened the door and gave me a hug. I kissed him on the cheek.

" Hia Rose, Guardian Scott." he said and then" Why don't you come in?" he asked and stepped aside to let us in.

_Stark pov_

It was half six when the door bell rang. I was in the kitchen when it rang.

" I'll get it." I yelled to my mom.

I walked to the door and opened it. I pulled Rose in a big hug and she kissed my cheek.

" Hia Rose, Guardian Scott." I said with a smile. Rose looked sexier then ever. She had on the red dress with one sleeve. " Why don't you come in?" I asked and stepped aside to let them in.

I led them into the living room and saw that Scott was going to the wall. I smiled at Rose and she smiled back at me and her eyes sparkled. One reason I loved her. My dad was in the living room with my sisters and brother.

" Dad this is Rose. Rose this is my dad my sister Amber, my other Nicole, my other brother Scott and my mom." Just when I said 'mom' my mom showed up.

" Hello Mr. And Mrs Ryan." Rose said and she shock there hand. " Amber Nicole Scott hi." she greeted them and she smiled. Her smile reached her eyes and her eyes sparkled.

It was my mom that spoke " It is a pleaser to finally meet you." my mom smiled at her. And Rose smiled back at her.

" It is a pleaser to meet you. Stark is always telling me he looks up to his parents." she smiled and my parents laughed at that.

" Really? I can only Imagen what he said to you." My dad said. Mom excused herself to look and see if diner was ready and I went to help her. I kissed Rose on the cheek and followed my mom into the kitchen.

" So mom... How-How do you like Rose?" I asked her stuttering with the words worried my mom didn't like her. And I was sure if mom didn't like her, then dad wouldn't.

" I think she is a charming girl, and I'm happy she's with you." I helped her set the table smiling.

_R pov_

Stark went to help his mother set the table or something and I was all by my-self with the rest of his family. After he kissed my cheek I smiled uncomfortably.

" So Rose, what on Gods green Earth made you pick my dorky brother to be your boyfriend?" Scott asked me. I was taken-aback at his question.

" Scott." His dad and sisters yelled.

" What it was a sensible question." He replied and to me " Why?"

" Because he's sweet, funny and smart. And he loves me for me and not for who I am." I answered honestly. Starks dad smiled and his sisters went 'aww'. I laughed at Scotts face and so did his dad and sisters.

The Stark came back and announced diner was ready. He helped my up and walked with his arm around my waist into the kitchen and he pulled the chair out for me to sit in and I smiled as he took the seat beside my. He handed me lettuce and I smiled. After diner I helped to clean up. But Starks mom argued. " No your the guest."

" But I incised." I smiled and helped put the dirty dishes in the dish washer.


	9. Chapter 9

" Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Ryan." She smiled at me.

" Please call me Chloe. Rose." she paused and said " That's your nickname isn't is." I nodded slightly. " Stark told me that 'Rose' was your nickname. He seemed disappoint that he doesn't know your real name."

" I don't like being call by my first name." I answered honestly.

" What is your real name?" she asked me.

" Rosemarie." I said.

" But that's really nice."said Amber

" Why don't you use it?" asked Nicole.

" Just don't. It seams to be to formal."

After we put all the things away all Three of us went into the living room.

" You are so lazy boys." Chloe said to her husband and sons. I sat next to Stark.

" No sports are on tonight." Said Scott disappointed. I smiled and said " The baseball is on now."

That got there attention. " What channel" they asked me.

" Sky sport." I replied. Scott just looked at me and said " You like sports?"

" Come on I'm so not a total girly girl." I said and explained " Me and My brothers always play baseball football or soccer basketball or hockey."

" OK. I just thought you were a girly girl." Scott replied.

" Oh I am when it comes to hair,mack-up,shoes clothes and bags. But even though I play sports and this goes for every girl. You play sports you still have to look good playing sports. Like my horse-riding helmet matches my horses saddle blanked. My Saddle blanked is deep purple and my saddle is black and my out-fit is purple and black."

The girls said " girl you got style" I laughed. The rest of the night was fun. Then by 9 pm I had to go. " See you soon." Chloe said to me. I smiled and turned to Stark. " Promise you'll call as soon as it is lunch and before school and after school." I smiled at him and said "Promise." and kissed him on the lips after the kiss he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

" I'll miss you." then Guardian Scott came up to me and I said bye to the family and got in the car. I seen them wave me of and smiled. 

" Young love Lady Hathaway huh?" Scott said. I smiled and said " yeah sure is." and I fell asleep in the car.

_Stark pov_

I watched her leave and smiled " How did I ever get lucky with her." I asked myself.

" We've been wondering that ourself, She's gonna dump you soon." Scott told me and I glared at him.

" Ah come one. She's going to a school in America with lots of guys." he said.

" She's not like that." I said and walked into the house.

_6 pm the next day_

We were in the car. Me and Daddy got a car to ourself because of my luggage. Chris and Adrian are sharing a car because between them they only have four suitcases. I had seven. Chloe was barking at me to pick her up and when I did I looked out the window.

" Why are you sending me to a hell hole, Daddy?" I asked my father. He looked at me with a sad face.

" I don't want you all to live far from me but this is the safest place for you all to stay baby girl." I laughed at this.

" No were is safe with me around, Daddy. All Storgoi are out to kill me because I specialize in Fire AND Spirit remember what he said to mom 'We want her and your in the way'." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I had tears in my eyes over the memory.

_10pm_

When the car came to a stop in the schools lot I said: " There's only one good thing about this place and that is Lissa." I jumped out of the car when it stopped and let Chloe out.

" Find Lissa, Chloe." She barked and ran to a grey building. And she stopped at the door.

Everyone looked at me and I heard a scream of joy coming from a girl that I could recognize anywhere. I screamed too and ran into her arms and laughed. Everyone just stared at me. Then Christian Adrian and Daddy walked in. they looked at me and Lissa and we separated. I turned to them.

" What?"

" Who was that little Angle." Christian asked staring at Lissa with love and interest.

" Save it 'cause she's mine." Adrian said. And then they looked at me and asked " Who is she." I started laughing at them. Adrian glared at me and Christian just smiled sweetly and I gave him a hug.

" Don't worry She is well out of your depths." I said to Adrian. All Christian could do was laugh.

" Shut up, Hathaway and Ozera ." He snapped at me and Christian.

" Don't tell us to shut up Adrian you stuck up non-royal pain in the butt." Me and Christian yelled at the same time.

" Your the pain Hathaway." Adrian snapped at me.

" No. I'm the Royal pain." I laughed at him and so did Christian.

" Boys." Daddy yelled and I glared at him while I picked up Chloe and put her in my bag and walk to the main building.

" Now don't be like that baby girl." Daddy told me he even knew why I was glaring at him. I was glaring at him because of the Guardian thing.

" Yeah don't be like that Little Princess."

I smirked at him while daddy led us to a room and I stopped right in my tracks.

This woman was the one in my dreams. And in that dream I was getting killed and she was smiling.

_Christian pov_

I was smiling to my-self when Rose went pale and stopped right in her tracks. Went over to her and took her hand. She relaxed a bit and I smiled as dad started talking to the headmistress.

" Kirova it is lovely to see you again." dad said and took her hand and shock it. She smiled.

" This is my older son Adrian." he said pointing to Adrian who took a step forward. " This is Christian my other son." he said pointing to me I took a step forward and Rose was now right beside him " And this is my daughter Rosemarie." Rose didn't move and she looked back to her normal self. Dad gave her a little shove.

" Very nice to meet you Adrian Christian and you to Rosemarie."

" It's Rose." I snapped but they both ignored me.

" So here are the papers." she smiled and took three sheets of papers and handed them to Adrian Rose and me while handing dad different papers.

I looked at mine and we all swapped and swapped again to see all of our schedule. Good I'm with them in most of my classes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rose pov_

I was relived to find out I had most of my classes with ether Adrian or Christian or both. But the next word that were said mack me tired.

" School has started already and were doing lunch now so you will be able to see your rooms before lunch. I believe you all have the same class most of the day so you'll be fine." Me and Adrian groaned and Christian smiled. Nerd. Daddy gave us a hug and he gave me a hug and kiss.

" And Lady Hathaway you will get to see your new Guardian later today."she called as we departed. Daddy had to stay and fill out forms but Guardians showed us to our dorms.

" The boys dorms are on the right and the girl dorms are on the left. Boys you have room Six that's on the Last floor at the very top. You Lady Hathaway have room six also and it's the same as the boys dorm but you have the room to your-self.

I smiled and called " See you guys out here in ten minutes." I left before they replied and ran to my room to find that my bags were already there and changed into my pink tank top white short shorts and gold heels and my pink book-bag. I was done and went down to meet my bros.

_Adrian pov_

We left Kirovas office to the dorms. When we got to the dorms the Guardian said " The boys dorms are..." I zoned out wondering about the dhampir girl that seemed to know my little sis. I came back to reality when Rose called back " See you guys in ten minutes."

We walked into are room and went to pick our bed and we put our suitcase's on the bed we picked and went down to meet Rose. As always she changed. We started walking to the lunch room together.

_Rose pov_

we walked to lunch and when we walked into the room everyone was looking at us even the Guardians. We got our lunch and found an empty table so we went for it. We got the table and started eating our lunch. We were talking and I didn't realise a dhampir sat with us. " Hi I'm Eddie and this is Mason." he said and I smiled. Then all of a sudden Lissa sat next to me and gave me a hug. "Man I missed you like crazy. Hi Adrian." she said and her eyes widened when she saw Christian. " H-Hi Christian." she breathed. I know that look. She has a huge crush on him.

Christian looked that way to until he snapped out of it.

" How do you know who we are?" Adrian asked her.

" You guys remember the little girl that stayed with us for a few years till she was five?" I asked them.

" You mean that little girl you were best friends with?" Christian asked.

" Yeah well say hello to Lissa. She was the little girl."

Christians mouth flew open and so did Adrian. It was so funny till we heard loud barking in the distance and I smiled at Adrian and Christian. Christian smiled at me and Adrian just looked at me and looked paler then ever.

" You wouldn't." Adrian said.

Chloe barked " Oh I think you know I'd do it to you," Just then a big huge dog came in barking louder then ever.

" Papi, Papi stop it. Calm down." Adrian yelled. Then he looked at me. His eyes pleading to help him. I sighed and got up to help him chase Papi. We ran around the big grey building till we went back in it again. Chloe was even helping me to catch Papi. Then all of a sudden Papi stopped and I full over him. He jumped on top of me and starred licking my face. The Guardians were trying to get him of me put he jumped up of me and went over to Adrian.

" And that is why I only have a cat." Christian muttered to Lissa who started laughing.

" Papi behave will you." The Guardians helped me up.

" Adrian that is what I mean to say Papi can't stay here with you." Daddy said.

" But Rose is aloud to bring Chloe here. How come Chloe gets to stay but Papi doesn't?" Adrian asked as I picked up Chloe.

" Chloe hasn't been running around the school and barking to find Rose." Daddy replied as I put Chloe in my bag.

Adrian went of in a huff to the table we'll be sitting at. " By Daddy." I said

" Bye Baby girl." He replied and kissed my forehead.

I smirked at Adrian While giving Chloe some Fruit.

" Yes baby girl. Anything for you my little princess." Adrian mimicked and everyone started laughing.

" What class have you got after lunch." Asked Lissa.

" Maths." Me and Christian said,

" Home-room" Adrian smiled.

" I'll show you all were your classes are. And show you around campus later. We're of early to day so that will be our last class." We all smiled. Then all of a sudden the bell rung.

We were heading to another building when Guardian Scott came up to us.

" Headmistress Kirova would like to see all of you." We groaned and headed with Guardian Scott while saying bye to Lissa. Until Guardian Scott stopped her. " You too Miss. Scott." she said and we all followed I noticed that they had the same eyes and hair.

_Rose pov_

we walked into her office. And she started talking.

" Rosemarie-" she began but I cut her off

" Rose. It's Rose. R O S E. Rose " I snapped at her.

" Lady Hathaway, you will not talk to anyone like that." gasped Guardian Scott.

" Rosemarie" I glared at her, " Guardian Dmitri Belikov. He is the best of the best. He has a good strong reputation and he will be here in a few minutes. Miss. Scott you will show Adrian and Christian to class now." After that they left and I was alone with Scott and Kirova.

" Tack a seat." she said as she picked up the phone.

" Patrov can you and Belikov come to my office now. I have his new charge." she then hung up and two minutes later two Guardians came into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Kirova smiled and said. " Belikov this is your new charge." as she said the name a totally drop dead hot guy steps forward. " This is Rosemarie Hathaway and this is Guardian Scott the family Guardian."

" Pleaser to meet you Rosemarie." He had a thick Russian accent thicker then mine anyway.

" ROSE." I snapped again but I got the look from Scott that said shut up or else. They ignored me anyway. " Class is still on now so you'll be going to Maths now." I walked out of the room and into the building. I looked around and finally found the class and opened the door and everyone stared at me I walked in and went to sit with Christian and he handed me some notes that he took for me. I smiled at him and looked down at the first paper.

_So who is your Guardian._

Just then Belikov walked into the room and stood next to the wall.

_Him :( :(_

I smiled at him and stared on the problems on the bored within ten minutes I done. So I went up and handed her my paper. She started correcting it as I Went back seat. Every ones eyes were on me but not Christian he was busy working on his paper. He got used to seeing me be finished so early.

She called me back up when she finished correcting

" All right. A+" I smiled. When I went back to my seat I sat down and looked behind me head. As i turned around the guy that was throwing paper at the back of my head burst into flames. I screamed and I had tears running down my face. Christian pulled me away from him and hugged me I started sobbing into his chest. I calmed down a bit but not much

_Adrian pov._

We heard screaming from the class next door and I heard Rose scream so I ran out of the room over turning my chair. I ran and burst the door opened and ran to Rose. I took her hug and she sobbed into my chest. I kissed her on the head and spoke to her softly. Christian was rubbing her back while I kissed her hair and stroked her hair she calmed a bit but I still hugged her.

" Who is the fire users in this class." I asked Christian. He pointed to Rose himself and a guy that was laughing his ass off. I gave Rose to Christian and went to him

" Do you really think this is funny. Your scaring my little sister and scaring that poor boy." I punched him and he lost his his balance and fell. As soon as he did the boy fell to the floor. We got dismissed.

_Rose pov_

I ran out of that class as soon as we got permission and ran into Lissa and Guardian Scott walking past ( not at the same time). I ran to my room and went to my laptop and printed out a picture of Lissa and Guardian Scott because I think the are related.

I ran down to the printer and picked up the pictures sat at my desk and got a pen out. I was putting and _x _ on the similarity' they both had and got out my journal and wrote:;

_same eye colour ( blue),_

_same colour skin ( tanned)_

_same length hair ( short to the shoulders)_

_same hight ( 5''5)_

_same temper ( controlled)_

Then all of a sudden I was looking at the pictures again and then there was a knock on my door.

" Who is it." I called to who ever was there.

" It's Guardian Scott Lady Hathaway." She replied.

" Come in." I called again and she came in and sat on my bed then she seen what was on my desk and went over to the picture of Lissa she smiled at the one of Lissa but turned on my.

" Why have you got a picture of me and my daughter." my mouth flow open.

" I knew you looked like her. She's my best friend and she's here right now."

" She would hate me." She said looking sad.

" No she wouldn't. She always tells me how much she'd love to see her mother. Now come on." I said laughing.

" Were are we going?" she asked.

" We are going to see Lissa." I said to her and walked out the door.

I called Lissa on the phone. She answered on the first ring.

" _Oh my god Rose are you OK I heard what happened. Don't worry Ralf is a tick." _

" I'm fine. Well will you meet me in ten minutes in your room?" I asked her.

" yeah I'll head back now. What are you up to?"

she asked sounding worried.

" Nothing just meet me there k?" I asked her

" _K" _She replied and hung up.

_Lissa pov_

Rose just asked me to meet her in my room in ten minutes and I have no idea why so I walked slowly back to my room. I said bye to my friends and started back to my room I was so worried at what she did.

_Rose pov_

We walked to Lissas dorm room and I got the spare key and unlocked the door and let us in. I sat on the bed. And waited while Scott stood up looking worried and existed while she waited.

_Lissa pov_

I unlocked my door and walked in and froze.

_Rose pov_

I smiled as Lissa stood frozen and said.

" Yeah that's your mom." Lissa ran into Scotts arms as I smiled at them and left.

_Lissa pov_

I can't believe it. I was in my room with my mother. I was so happy Rose did this for me. Rose left to give me some time with her and I was happy.

" How-how have you been?" my mom asked me I was so happy to hear her voice. It made me cry harder. Every night I'd wonder what her voice was like now I know what it's like and I couldn't be happier.

" Fine and you. I mean I know your a Guardian and all but also have honer because everyone talks and they say 'Guardian Scott is well respected I want to be her and Guard a family like hers'" I paused then added " What family do you guard?" I asked her with question in my eyes.

" I am fine also and I am a guardian for Mr. Ozera and his family." she replied kind of happy.

" You mean like Rose and her family?" I asked and she nodded her head. " Why didn't Rose tell me?" I muttered to myself but my mom heard me anyway.

" She did not know. Till this day you are best friends but she always wondered why you lived with them in their home. She only found out today when she printed a picture of me and you. And I kind of told her anyway."

she replied. Her phone rang and she looked disappointed but I told her to get it.

When she was finished she told me that she had to go but she was sorry.

" I have to go Lissa. I am so sorry."

" It's OK. I understand. I'm late for something Rose is forcing me to do." I smiled and left with her. We hugged when we went are separate ways. I came to her door and knocked and walked in.

" Thank you so much Rose you are the best." I say as I hug her.

" It's OK. Now lets play truth or dare."

" I'll go first. OK Rosie Poise truth or dare?"

" Truth 'cause the last time you made me do a dare I ended up in my daddy's office say I didn't want to go to this hell hole of a school and I did and I've been saying that every time I saw him that's what I said."

" OK Rosie Poise did you ever kiss a guy you don't now?"

_Rose pov_

we were play truth or dare and I picked truth and this is what Christian gave me.

" OK Rosie Poise did you ever kiss a guy you don't now?"

" Yeah I have. It was before I met Stark. It was on the holidays and I made Adrian a bet. The bet was that I kiss someone I don't know and I'll get $20."

" OK my turn." I said as I looked around. " Eddie truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare." he replied and I grinned like a cat and Christian and Adrian were laughing their heads of.

" You have a death wish." they said at the same time.

" Eddie I dare you to go down to room 3 and ask the girl there for a blow job." Everyone laughed and Eddie went whiter then ever and I pushed him out the door and got my camera and went with him. I knocked on the door and stood in the shadows and started recording.

The door opened and Mia came out.

" Can I have a blow job?" he asked. After he said that he got a slap in the face and the door slammed I started laughing when We got back to my room. I played it again and Laughed.

" Adrian truth or dare?" he asked.

" Dare." Adrian replied.

" OK I dare you to get a bottle of wine and down it in 5 minutes."

" Where is he gonna get that? No alcohol on campus."

I smiled and got up and walked to my cooler.

" Here you go." They all looked at me. But Adrian was already downing it. He was finished and he said " Christian why do you stay in the library all the time?"

Every one just stared "Christian never picks dare"

" Because it's some were I don't see you." he said

" Lissa truth or dare?"

" Truth please."

" When are you most weak?" Christian asked.

" When some one close to me is hurt." she smiled " Mason truth or dare?" she asked

" Truth."

" What was the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

" When I got beat up by a girl." he grumbled.

" OK spin the bottle." Lissa said

" No" I replied.

" He won't find out and it is a game." I glared at them. " Come on."

I got up and got a bottle of water and downed it then I took a go. I landed on Mason. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

" My go." Lissa said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Christian. Lissa leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I got a web message and went over.

" Who is it?" Christian asked me.


	12. Chapter 12

I click onto it and smiled.

" Hi miss you."Stark said as he smiled.

" Miss you too. You should sleep. You run on human times." I told him. " Are you Drunk?" I asked him.

" Just one Russian vodka." he smiled

" Your gonna have a hangover." I remarked and logged of. I went over to my cooler and pulled out my Russian vodka. I downed It within seconds.

" £10 says you'll pass out in a hour." Eddie Mason and Lissa said and put down £10 each.

" £ 200 says she will not pass out in the hour." Christian said while Adrian and Christian put down £200. I smiled and Adrian got 25 more bottles. After an hour I still didn't pass out but I was drunk. There was a knock on my door and a Guardian came in. he looked at us and then at the empty bottles. Then he looked at me and was at my side supporting me.

" Eddie, Lissa and Mason you just sat there and let Lady Hathaway get drunk and didn't do anything..." I zoned out and passed out.

_Lissa pov_

There was a knock on the door and Guardian Alto came in. He looked at us then at the bottles then at Rose. He was at her side supporting her so she didn't fall.

" Eddie, Lissa and Mason you just sat there and let Lady Hathaway get drunk and didn't do anything to stop her. You all have two weeks detention." He looked at all of us and we ran out the door.

_Adrian pov_

The dhampirs just ran outta here and as Rose passed out. The Guardian picked her up and put her on the bed. Chloe jumped up on the bed and fell asleep beside Rose.

" It is curfew and your not allowed in the girl dorms." he told us softly.

" But she's our Little sister. What are we gonna do?"

I said but left with Christian and fell asleep as my head hit my pillow.

_Mason pov_

We ran out of Roses room and we were walking back to our rooms.

" Harsh much?" I asked Lissa and Eddie. They nodded.

" Well night. See you at breakfast."

I said and walked to my room and fell asleep.

_Eddie pov_

Me and Mason walked to our room and fell asleep within seconds.

what do ya think R&R _Chapter 10_

_Rose pov_

It was a week since I got drunk. It was after breakfast when we got told to go to the hall were we were getting assigned to a dhampir. I walked in with Adrian Christian Mason Eddie and Lissa by my side and Me and my bros had to stand with the Moroi.

" Eddie Castil you will be assigned to Adrian Ozera." Eddie smiled and went up to get his info or whatever it was and went to stand by Adrian. Petrov continued " Mason Ashford will be assigned to Christian Ozera." Mason did the same as Eddie did. She continued " Lissa Scott will be assigned to Rosemarie Hathaway" I smiled and so did Lissa. Lissa did the same as Eddie ans Mason did and then my smile went as the other dhampirs sighed.

" R-O-S-E Rose. It's Rose. Not Rosemarie, Can't use get that throw your thick head. I swear if anyone calls me _Rosemarie _again I swear to kill you guys Guardian or no- Oh My God I'm turning American." I yelled. I said Rosemarie with a Russian accent not realising I use the rest in full American. I turned to Adrian and buried my head into his shoulder. Until he laughed at me I pushed his shoulder and snapped " Its not fu-"

I got cut off by me cell. I looked at the ID and realised who it was. I opened it slowly.

" Lady Hathaway, you are not allowed to snap or scream at you teachers." She continued when I opened my mouth. " Or Guardians." She hung up I hung up.

" Guardian Scott." asked Christian. I nodded and It was time to continue.

_Later on Lissa pov_

We were walking out of the hall when to 'Storgoi' come up behind me. I put Rose behind me and jumped. I jumped too and got the two in 15 minutes. Rose stood there frozen. Then one comes behind Eddie.

" Eddie behind you." I said and jumped pinning him down while Eddie 'stacked' him.

Everyone was clapping.

" Well done for you work you managed to 'stack' two of us while helping out a fellow Guardian. And well done for realising we were 'Storgoi' so quick." Said Dmitri.

I smiled and went to Roses next class.

_After the field exercise. A week after_

_Rose pov_

Christian, Adrian,Mason Eddie and I walked to lunch. Christian, Adrian and I went to the feeders. We came back and walked to our table. We were half-way throw lunch when the Guardians all got a text. Then they went bazaar. Three came to my table with stacks in hand. Then there was another Guardian handing all the notative' stacks. Lissa Eddie and Mason got pulled out to talk to a Guardian. Then Lissa Eddie and Mason went over to all the other notative' and they talked and all the time the group of notative' would stiffen and go pale.

_Lissa pov_

Eddie Mason and I got pulled out to talk to a Guardian.

" What's going on?" I asked him and he replied fast.

" The wards of the school have been broken by a human working with Storgoi." He replied. And Mason Eddie and I run to tell all the notative' about what had happened. All the senior notative' got giving stacks because we know how to fight better then the joiners or freshmen.

_Rose pov_

I was looking as Mason Lissa and Eddie got taken to talk to a Guardian. I saw them stiffen and they ran off to tell all the notative' what was up. Every time they talked to a group said group would pale and stiffen. At that point I realised the only the senior notative' have stacks and then I get worried. 'they wouldn't only give senior stacks and not the freshman and joiners. Then I realised as I went closer to Adrian and Christian that the stacks they were handing out were real ones and not the fake ones. I got really scared at that and I couldn't stand it.

" W-what is going on?" I asked the Guardian that was in front of me. He didn't answer at all.

" God dame it tell me what the fuck is going on." I snapped. He turned around.

" The school wards have been broken and Storgoi are here in the school." and just then ten Storgoi come running in and all hell comes.

_Lissa pov_

Storgoi came in every were and started fighting us. All the moroi were scared shitless and cowering in the corners. Mason sees Storgoi going over to the corner and he goes to help them.

_Rose pov_

All the dhampirs r going to get killed if we didn't do anything. I looked over at Christian and see he has the same idea as I do. We get fire in are hands and fling it at a storgoi getting to close to the Guardian in front of me. Then all of a sudden me and Christian were sending fire to distract the storgoi.


	13. Chapter 13

Then one moroi, a girl, that uses water was helping. All that would do was distract them long enough for a Guardian to stack them. There was only one left and it jumped on Lissa. Me and Christian froze as his fangs went into her neck. She went paler then ever and her eyes closed and she went limp. A Guardian comes up and stacks him and it is all over. I just stood there frozen as the Guardians lined up the storgoi and got all the water users to clean the blood. Liss' mother Guardian Scott was over at lissa' side in minutes and I see her looking for a pulse. She closes her eyes as she shacks her head as to say ' she's dead'. I ran up to lissa with tears in my eyes as I heal her. I picture her heart beating, her lungs moving, and as to answer my wish I open my eyes as everyone gasps in surprise. I then see all her cuts and bruises were gone and she gasped for breath. She opens her eyes and sits up. She pulls me into hug and I let out a sob of relive. Now the bond we have is stronger then ever.

" You shouldn't have done that." she says to me.

I let out a laugh " Since when do I do things I'm met to do- other the going to class."

" Never." she says as I hug her hard. I smiled at her and looked around at all the Guardians faces. I touched each one and all there cuts and bruises were gone.

" Another gift for Spirit." I say to Adrian who laughs and smiles at me. Then I fell into darkness.

_Adrian pov_

Rose brought that dhampir girl back to life and is healing all the people that are hurt. She smiles at me and says " Another gift for Spirit." she says weakly and collapses to the ground. Lissa caught her before she fell to the ground and Guardian Scott brought her to the infirmary. We then all got told to go back to are rooms but Christian and I went to the infirmary to stay with Rose till we got caught and we got sent back to are room.

When we got there I said " Not telling dad, got it?" I asked him and he nodded and we both fell asleep.

_Christian pov._

I've been very worried about Rose. It has been a week and she is still out. Me Adrian see her every day. I am in class with Adrian beside me and were looking dully at the board till some one comes in and comes to us.

" Your sister is awake." she says and before she turned around me and Adrian were out of the door and running to the infirmary. We burst in the room she was in and we were at her side hugging her.

_Rose pov_

I was dosing awake and I heard beeping I opened my eyes and was looking up at the ceiling. I groan and sit up using my elbows to help me up. I look for my clothes and find them try to get out of the bed. Then I realise I have things in my arm and start to pull them out but before I could the beeping become faster as my hart raced faster and the nurse came in.

" You have to keep them in." she says to me.

" W-why am I here?" I asked her and she looked at me. " H-how long have I been here? How's lissa? Where's my brothers? Wha-"

" Calm down Lady Hathaway calm down. We'll get your brothers but you need to stay calm and in that bed." she cut me of I sighed and lied down and relaxed. Ten minutes later and I was being hugged by my brothers and smiling. Then Lissa came in with Eddie and Mason and they were hugging me to.

_Lissa pov_

Guardian Belikov came in and talk to Guardian Alto. Then he left and Stan said. " Mr. Castil, Mr. Ashford and Miss. Scott you are wanted in the infirmary by Lady Hath-" he didn't even finish when we were out the door and running to the infirmary and hugging Rose.

_Rose pov_

I was so happy that they were here but I had to get out of here.

" You may go at lunch." said the nurse to me.

I smiled at her and turned to Lissa.

" Can you get me my gold heels, my white short-shorts and soft pink tight tank-top?" I asked Lissa and she smiled and left.

" You should rest, little sis" Adrian said as he kissed my forehead and left to go to class. I smiled at him and Christian kissed my head again and left to. Mason and Eddie followed saying they'd see me at lunch.

_Adrian pov_

I was so happy when I got back to class. After class I went to lunch and got Rose her lunch to and text her saying I got her lunch and all she needs to do is go to the feeders.

_Lissa pov_

I got Rose her outfit and put it in a bag. I also got her book-bag and walked back. It was so quit now as I walked back to Rose. I gave her, her outfit and said I'd meet her at lunch. I left and went to the lunch hall and sat with Eddie Mason Adrian and Christian.

_Rose pov_

I got dressed and left the room and walked to headmistress office and got in the back way. I knocked on the door. " Come in." Kirova called to me and I opened the door.

She smiles as she sees me " Good morning Lady Hathaway. You can go to lunch and you'll have class' after. Guardian Belikov will never leave your side any more only for bed." she says and I leave. Then I went to the feeders. After that I left and went to lunch.

_Later_

I was in my room when Dimitri got a text that said I had to go to headmistress Kirova office. Dimitri followed me there and I knocked on the door. " Come in." she calls and I walk in. as Dmitri stands at the wall I spot my uncle Victor still looking sick as ever.

I run to him " uncle." I say. And hug him. I missed him so much.

" It's really nice to see you Rose." he said and then he told me to sit.

" W-what's going on?" I ask Kirova

" Lady Hathaway the Mazer family dead and that means the Hathaway' are to become the Princess or prince of the moroi. Seeing as you are the last Hathaway you are now the Princess and the Queen also wants you to become queen when she steps .down or dies." she looked at me.

" W-what?" I asked sad " No. I will not become princess. I mean look at me. I'm Rose Hathaway. Reckless, careless stupid and badass. That's me I'm not a girly girl princess." I yell.

" You are making me disappointed in you Rose. You mean to tell us you will be disappointing all the moroi." Victor says to my. At that point I had tears in my eyes and I ran out the door. I sank down beside a tree and looked at the sky.

_Dimitri pov_

Rose ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

" Belikov go after her and bring her back here if she agrees." Kirova says to my. I nod at her and left. I decided to check the trees and I found her looking out at the sky. I sit next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Rose pov_

I sensed some one sit next to me.

" You should go back in, Princess." Dmitri says to me.

" I can't. It's not that I don't want to. I-its just I can't. I'm not good enough and I'm not ready for it. I'm reckless. I once jumped off my stables roof and I used to go outside the wards at night not caring about storgoi. I'm not princess metrical." I say to him.

" You are ready. I believe in you. Everyone believes in you." that's all I needed to hear and I was up and walking back to Kirov.

" Oh and don't call me princess. It's Rose." I say to him as I walk into the room I smile and nod.

"I'll do it." I said to her and she smiled then I left and went to bed.

Tomorrow is Christians birthday and he's going to get the best birthday present ever and he also going to get a party.

_Rose pov_

Today is Christians birthday and all his friends are having a party. Me and Adrian booked a place that is getting set up today for it. It is outside campus so we have to have Guardians with us. It's still gonna be fun.

I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. Then I got his present and left for his dorm.

_Lissa pov_

It's Christians birthday today and I got him some books. I got dressed went to meet him and everyone in the lounge of the moroi boys dorm.

_Mason pov_

My reminder woke me up for Christians b-day today. I got him 23 video games. I got up and dressed and went to the moroi boys dorm and wait for everyone.

_Eddie pov_

It's Christians b-day today and I got him a game counsel. Me and Mason decided to get something related so he got him some games.

_Adrian pov_

It's Christians birthday today and I gave him my present last night so nothing today. I smiled to myself and went down stairs.

_Christian pov_

Today is my birthday and I don't mind. I'm still in bed as there's a knock on my door. Rose came in the door with a present in her hand

_Rose pov_

I walked to Christians room and went inside. He was awake as I sat on his bed.

" Happy birthday." I say to him.

" Don't remind me." he says to me. I hand him his peasant. it was a solid gold watch.

" Thanks." he says and gives me a big hug.

" And I got something else." I pause as his eyebrow went up. " Lissa likes you and I know you like her." I smiled as he blushed and got dressed. When he was done I brought him down stairs to open his presents. Then we went to have breakfast.

_Later_

It was time for Christians party so we went to the hotel and had a blast.

_Christian pov_

_Lissa likes me and I like her. How was I going to tell her? Why does she even like me?_

Just then Lissa walked by. I grabbed her and and kissed her.

_Lissa pov_

_Dose Christian like me? How do I tell him I like him?_

I waked past Christian as he tacks my hand and kisses me on the lips. I melt as he brakes away.

" I love you." he says to me. And I smile. He really likes me.

" I love you too." I say and kiss him back.

_Rose pov_

I was looking for Lissa and when I saw her my mouth dropped open and I'm nearly sure it hit the floor. _Lissa and Christian are making out. _I smiled to myself. Till we went to bed.

We got back to the academy and I got a text.

_Tell Adrian and Christian to get packed for the week end!_

daddy I text back 'Why?

_Your coming back to Russia for the weekend._

When?

_Today._

Can I bring 3 friends?

_Yes you can. I'll set up the gust rooms._

Daddy before you go hipper when I get back you should know that there dhampirs.'

I wait for him to reply.

_That is fine baby girl._

Hey when we come back do you want to play baseball.

_If there up for it._

I smiled and closed over my phone.

" I gotta go to Kirova' office. Oh and Adrian and Christian tell Guardian Belikov and Scott we'll be going to Russia tonight." I said to them as I ran to Kirova' office. I knocked.

" Come in." she says and I go in and sit down.

" Em my daddy wants me and Adrian and Christian to go back to Russia in a few hours, and I asked if I could bring friends and he said I could. So I'd like to bring Lissa Eddie and Mason." I asked nervously.

" Why yes they absolutely may, princess. May I ask when you all will be back?"

" Well be back by Monday. And thank you." I say as I leave her office. I called Lissa.

" _Hello." _she said.

" Hold for a minute while I call Mason." I called Mason.

" _Hello." _he says.

" Hang on for a minute." I say as I call Eddie.

" _Hi what up?" _he asked.

" Guys pack your bag for the weekend you me and my big bros are going to Russia for the weekend." I say.

" _What?"_

" _Are you joking?"_

" _Really."_

they all say at the same time.

" Yeah. Now bye." I hung up and walked to my room and text Adrian to tell him we are going to Russia for the weekend. Then I packed my bag and left out the door. Thanks to Adrian Chloe had to be taken home to Russia so I can't wait to see her.

_Lissa pov_

OMG. Rose just told me Mason and Eddie we were going to Russia for the weekend. I packed a bag and went to meet rose at the cars.

_Mason pov_

Me Lissa and Eddie are going to Russia with the last Hathaway. I can't wait. I wonder what it's like I pack a bag and head to the cars.

_Eddie pov_

I am going to Russia with a rich family. It's not real. I'm going to met Abe Ozera. I'm going to see Roses home. I pack a bag and go to the cars.

_Christian pov._

Were going back to Russia to see dad. The first thing I'd do is go to my library and spend the day with Lissa. I pack a bag and got to the cars.

_Adrian pov._

I am going back to Russia. That is going to be fun. Rose said dad agreed to play baseball so that will be fun. I packed a bag and went to the cars.

_Rose pov._

When everyone was here we got in the SUV and went to the airport were we were getting my family's privet jet.

" Good evening, Rose." said a very tall and handsome Matt. I had a crush on him before I met Stark now Stark is all I care about.

" Hello Matt." I say and smile.

" You have a privet jet?" asked Lissa.

" Please that his my family's jet. You never seen my jet." I replied and get on the jet.

_R&R Please._


	15. Chapter 15

_Rose pov._

I was on the jet talking to Lissa when I decided to sleep I decided to dreamwalk. At least try. It took me about 5 hours to do it. I finally did.

I walked throw a patch full of white roses. My favourite. I was wearing a short red dress that ends just above my knee. Then out of nowhere came Adrian.

" You did it little sis. I'm so proud of you."

I looked at him confused.

" I did this?" I asked.

" Yes you did." he paused then added. " I'm waking up. See you in 2 seconds."

I open my eyes and jump up of my chair and yell " I did it." and ran over to Adrian and hugged him.

" Yes you did." I then sat back down.

About 10 minutes later I got a text. It was from Stark.

_Rose I can't do this any more._

I was so confused.

" Do what?" I text back.

_Being with you. I can't do it any more._

" Why." I text back tears in my eyes.

_You'll go sleeping with everyone you see. Don't text back._

I closed my eyes and tears ran down my face. I felt lissa get up but I didn't care. I heard her whisper some thing to Christian and Adrian. Then I felt someone sit beside me and hug me. It was Adrian. I sobbed in his chest.

" What's wrong little sis?" he asked me

" Stark dumped me." I say.

" He wouldn't do that he really likes you." Christian said. I pulled my phone out and handed it to him.

_Lissa pov._

Rose wok up and jumped over to Adrian out of nowhere.

" I did it." she yelled and hugged Adrian. Then she came back to me and sat down. I looked at her confused. But didn't get to say anything because her phone chimed. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. After she put her phone away she closed her eyes and her tears fell from her eyes. I got up and walked over to Adrian Eddie Mason and Christian.

" Em guys there's something wrong with Rose over there." I whisper to them. They get up and go to rose.

_Adrian pov._

After Lissa told use about rose we walked over to her. I put my arms around her and she sobs into my chest.

" What's wrong little sis?" I asked her.

" Stark dumped me." she replies to me

" He wouldn't do that he really likes you." Christian said. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hand it to him. He looked at it and his face hardened. I grabbed it and I tensed.

" It's gonna be OK, OK." I tell her. She nods and stops crying.

" I gotta go bathroom." she says and gets up and leaves.

" We're so not letting him get away with that, Right?" Christian asked me. I shack my head and smile.

_Rose pov._

" It's gonna be OK, OK." Adrian tells me. I nod and stop crying to be strong. I smile.

" I gotta go bathroom." I say and get up and leave. I walked to the bathroom. But before I went in I got my mack-up bag.

I looked in the merrier horrified. I looked like hell. My mascara was running as was my eye liner. I got out my eye-mack-up remover and removed my mascara eye-liner and eye-shadow. Then I ran the water and rubbed it on my face. Then I got a towel and dried my face. My blood-shot eyes went back to normal. I replied my mack-up and went back out. I sat back at my seat.

" You seem better." Christian said.

" Yeah. There are plenty of fish in the sea." I smiled and they left then Lissa sat beside me. We talked about girly things before we landed.

We had to wait to get the all clear so we could get of the plan.

" Welcome to parricide!" I say and smile at Lissas Mason and eddies face.

_Lissa pov._

We landed and had to wait till we got the all clear.

" Welcome to parricide!" Rose says as we stepped out of the jet. Then are mouths drop open.

" Hello James. This is my best friend Lissa, and my friends Eddie and Mason." Rose introduces us to a Moroi.

" Welcome." he says to us. Then a big Guardian comes up to us.

" Princess, your father could not make it but he sent me to bring you back to you home." he says. Rose smiles.

" Hey Guardian Nolan, what you been up ta." Adrian asked him.

" Nothing just waiting for you." he says as we get into the limo.

" Rose you have your own limo?" I asked her.

s" No. this I Adrian' limo. Mine is hot pink." she tells me. About 2 hours later we arrive at a big MANSION type of place.

" Whoa." me Eddie and Mason say. Rose Adrian and Christian smile.

_Rose pov._

We finally came to my house. When Lissa Eddie and Mason see it they are starstruck.

" Whoa." they say at the same time. I smiled at them.

" Your father is back early." Guardian Nolan says as we see daddy's car in the drive way. When the car stopped I got out and got my bags.

" Come on I'll show you your room Lissa. Adrian and Christian will show you guys your room. Meet at the slide." I say to them. They nod and go.

" This way Liss." I tell her and run up the stairs. " This is my room." I say and open my door she gasped.

" And this is your room." I say and open her door. She smiles and I dump her bag on the bed.

" This is amazing." she says and I smile.

" Come on we gotta go." I say and add, " Your bathroom is in your room." I say. We come to the slide and meet the guys.

" Hey guys how do you like your room." I ask them.

" Animal." they say.

" Slide down." Adrian says. I jump in and slide down. When we're all down I smile at them.

" What time is it?" I ask.

" Dinner." Christian says.

" What?" Mason Lissa and Eddie ask.

" Oh. We run on human times here." Christian answers as we walk in to the dinning room.

" Hello baby girl." daddy says as he sees me and gives me a hug.

" Daddy this is Lissa Mason and Eddie." I tell him and point to them in turn.

" Welcome will you be joining us for base ball?" daddy asked them.

" Sound like fun I'll play." Lissa says will Eddie and Mason nod there heads in agreement.

" Oh you walked into that one." Christian says.

" What do ya mean?" asked Eddie.

" You've never played are baseball." Adrian says.

" Isn't baseball the same as every other baseball game?" Lissa asked.

" Not our baseball." I say and laugh at there faces.

R&R Please


	16. Chapter 16

_Rose pov_

" OK Lissa and I are pick. Lissa go first." I say.

Lissa-" Christian."

Me-" Daddy."

Lissa-" Adrian."

Me-" Guardian Belikov."

Lissa-" Mason."

Me-" Eddie."

Lissa- " Guardian Scott."

Me- " Guardian Smith."

" OK, rock paper ciserse for first bat. Liss do it with me."

" Rock paper scisers shoot." we said at the same time. I landed on rock while Lissa landed on paper. So Lissas team is on bat.

" OK the rules are there are bases but your not allowed to stop at any. We go rough so be careful. 3 misses and your out. We get 3 people out we're on bat. Catch the ball means nothing. And you have to hit the person with the ball to get them out. Got it?" I asked.

There was a course of " yes'." so we got in position.

Lissa was on bat first.

" Ready?" I asked and she nodded I throw the ball and she hit it. Eddie caught it and passed it to daddy my dad throw it to me and I just missed lissa as she made a home run. Next up was Christian. Christian hit it and Belikov caught it then he passed it to Eddie who got Christian out.

" 1 down 2 to go." I yell. Next is Adrian. He hit it and daddy caught it and throw it to be and I pushed it into Adrian gut and now he's out.

" 1 more." Next is Guardian Scott she hits the ball and Belikov gets it passes to daddy passes to Eddie then passes to me. I just missed her. Lissa's up again. I smile and throw the ball. She misses it.

" miss 1." I say and throw it again we did the same for Scott but I got lissa out this time.

Adrian was on pitcher so I got ready.

" Hit a home Rosie Poise." Christian yells. I glare at him and he laughs.

" Oh I intend to." then Adrian throws the ball and I hit it hard and it went right to Adrian gut. Ouch that gotta hurt but I ran anyway. Adrian passed it to Lissa who passed it to Mason who was about to get me out be I dodged. The game went on like that ten we finally won and went back inside to go to bed.

_Lissa pov._

" That was amazing." I gush to Rose.

" Cool huh. We're going on a tour tomorrow and then shopping on Sunday. We'll be late going back on Monday." she says. Then add, " better get some sleep its gonna be a long day." I left her in her soft pink short silk nightie and went to bed after I said night to Chloe.

I got striped and went to bed.

_The next morning at 10 pm_

I walked down to breakfast holding Christians hand.

" Good morning Mr. Ozera." I say to Roses father.

" Please call me Abe Lissa." he says and smiles at me.

" Hey dad." Adrian comes down and sits in between Eddie and Mason.

" Where is Rose?" Abe asked.

" Still in bed or doing her hair." Adrian smirks.

" Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Ha ha." Rose says sarcastic as she takes a seat.

" Belikov and Scott will be going with you today." Abe says to me and Rose.

We finish breakfast and walk out in the sun.

_Rose pov._

I was in my room getting ready for the day. I dress Chloe and took a shower. When I was dressed and had my hair dried and my mack-up on I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

" Where is Rose?" daddy asked.

" Still in bed or doing her hair." Adrian smirks.

" Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. Ha ha." I say sarcastic and sat beside Lissa.

" Belikov and Scott will be going with you today." Abe says to me and Rose.

We finch breakfast and walk out in the sun.

" Come on. Were walking. Guardian Belikov you don't have to wear that Guardian Mask you know." I smiled and he smiled at me but kept his Guardian mask on. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" This is the beach were all the cool party's are in the night. There is one tonight and were going with Eddie Mason Christian and Adrian. There will be Guardians there so were good." I walked down to the sand and took of my shoes as Lissa and Dimitri did the same thing. I walked down to the water and walked throw the sand. I seen my friends and they ran to me.

" Omg. Rose is that you. I've missed you so much." they say all three of them at the same time.

" Guys this is my best friend Lissa." I say and they say hi and so dose Lissa.

_Lissa pov._

Rose seen her friends and they ran to her.

" Omg. Rose is that you. I've missed you so much." they say all three of them at the same time.

" Guys this is my best friend Lissa." Rose says and they say hi to me so I do also.

" Lissa this is Rebekah Winnie and Ness and Nicole."

Rebekah is a tall slim moroi non-royal with black hair and green eyes. Winnie is a dhampir short but taller then Rose with blond hair and brown eyes. Ness is tall and a dhampir a really dark brown hair that looks black and hazel eyes, and Nicole is a tall slim girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

" I gotta go. See you at the party." Rose says as she takes my hand and goes.

" Hello handsome." Ness says looking at Dimitri.

_Later that day at 7 pm_

_Rose pov._

" Come on Lissa I got the best dress that Christian will die for on ya." I say as I drag Lissa up the stairs. The dress was short to the knee and soft pink. I did her hair and mack-up and when she was done I smiled and kissed her and sent her to her room.

" You look drop dead gorgeous." I say to her and close my door. I then got dressed in a deep red dress that stops mid-thigh. I put my hair in soft curls and put on my lip-gloss. I smile at my-self in the merrier.

" Poor Stark gonna be so sorry he dumped me." I say to my-self as I got my purse and put my phone in it and grabbed my wrap. I knocked on Lissas door and we walked down the stairs together. Lissa went right to Christian and he kissed her.

" Have fun guys. Be careful baby girl." daddy said as I walked out the door with everyone.

Mason is my date for tonight. Eddie has a date also and Adrian has a date as always.

Mason put his arm around my waist and I snuggled into him. We walked down and I smiled. I seen Stark there and pulled Mason into a kiss. Short and simple but I seen Stark go away looking sad.

I was so not felling sorry for that dick because he dumped me.

_Stark pov._

I went to the beach party hoping Rose was coming. I looked up and saw her with a guys arm around her waist. I started walking to her but she kissed the guy so I walked away to my car. I got in and drove home.

" Just get home. You did love her but she didn't love you." I keep repeating to my-self as I drive home.

Half hour later I was home. I got my keys out and put it in the door. My mom dad brother and sisters were all in the living room. I was meant to be home later after the party so my mom dad and sisters looked shocked. But Scott didn't he just smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

" I swear if you had anything to do with this I'm gonna kill you Scott." I said and dumped my keys on the table.

" Wha-." my mom said as I ran up the stairs.

_Chloe pov. ( Starks mom)._

I heard the keys in the door and looked shocked when Stark walked in.

" I swear if you had anything to do with this I'm gonna kill you Scott." he said and dumped his keys on the table looking so sad.

" Wha-." I said but got cut of as Stark ran up the stairs.

" What's wrong with him?" I asked Scott. He shrugged his shoulders and I walked up stairs to him. I knocked on his door.

" GO AWAY!" he yelled but I opened the door any way to see him on the bed with tears running down his cheeks.

" What's wrong baby/" I asked him as I walk over and sit by him on his bed.

" Rose went to the beach party with another dhampir." he said and I got up.

" get some sleep." I tell him and kiss his forehead. I walk out of the room and down stairs.

" What's wrong with him?" asked Amber.

" Rose went to the party with some one else." I say and heard them gasp.

_Rose pov._

Stark left the party but I didn't care. He dumped me so ha. I hurt him. A slow song came on.

" Would you like to dance?" Mason asked me and I smiled at him and nodded my head. He took me out to the dance-floor were Lissa and Christian were dancing. I put my head on his chest as he swayed me.

To soon the dance was over and we left we walked home. Half way home Mason took of his jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

I went to bed after that and fell into a sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 8 am and went down to the feeders after my shower and after I got dressed and put on make-up.

It was Sunday so we had to go to church. I told Lissa Eddie and Mason we were going so they were going to.

I was wearing a soft pink dress that stops 2 inches above my knee and pink heels. I smiled and went down and had breakfast.

We left at 10 so we got there at half 10. I went in with my family and friends and sat down. The mass flew by. We went home but I had something I had to do something. I got in my car with Dimitri and drove to Starks house.

I parked and got out while Dimitri stayed in the car. I went up to his door and knocked. I waited till Scott answered.

" I need to see Stark." I say and he lets me in.

" Stark someone wants to see you." Scott says and every head turned to me. Every mouth flew open.

Stark got up and walked over to me and waved for me to follow him into the kitchen.

" Why were you at the party with another guy?" he asked me. I couldn't hold my anger in any more.

" I had every right to go to that party with another guy seeing as it was you _I _got dumped by." I said.

" I never dumped you." he said try to be innocent.

" Yes you did look." I took my phone outta my pocket and showed him the text.

" I'm not a slut and don't you ever call me again." I yell and walk out of the house. I got in the car and Dimitri sat next to me.

" Everything all right?" he asked me.

" Everything is all right." I replied and drove home.

_Stark pov._

When Rose walked away I knew something was up. I never dumped her. I love her.

I ran up stairs to get my phone in the usual place I leave it but it wasn't there. I walked over to Scotts bed and looked under his pillow. I walked down stirs.

" Why do you have to ruin anything good in my life. I loved her. I still do but you made it look like I don't by sending her a text calling her a slut. And if that wasn't bad enough you dumped her by using my phone. It's all your fault. She's never gonna talk to me again." I yelled at Scott.

" Stark what are you talking about?" mom asked.

" He used my phone to mack it look like I dumped Rose but I never did. Now she hates me and won't ever talk to me again, so well done I hope your happy." I said and ran out.

_Amber pov._

Stark ran out of the living room.

" Why would you do such a horrible thing?" I yelled at Scott who looked bad.

" You are so mean, Scott he loved and still loves her." Nicole says shacking her head.

" Your grounded for the Summer holidays when they come." dad says.

_Stark pov._

I walked out of my home and just walked around till I seen Christian and Adrian Rose's brothers.

" Don't ever call my sister a slut." Christian said.

" Don't ever brake my sisters heart." Adrian said.

" And don't ever call or talk to her again." they yell at me and kick me in the gut and left.

_Christian pov._

After mass was over me and Adrian went to pay stark a visit before we leave for America.

We drove down to his house when Rose got back with Belikov.

" Where do ya think they went to?" I asked Adrian who just shrugged his shoulders.

Stark was walking home when we found him. He looked happy to see use but changed when we talked.

" Don't ever call my sister a slut." I said to him.

" Don't ever brake my sisters hart." Adrian spat at him.

" And don't ever call or talk to her again." we yell at him and kick him in the gut and left him there scrambling home.

" That felt good." I said to Adrian.

" Yeah it did." he replied as we drove home.

_Stark pov._

I limped home in pain. I opened the door and limped in.

" See what you do." I yell and go upstairs and slam my door.

I hear a knock coming from my door.

" GO AWAY." I yell at whoever is there. I lock the door and lye on my bed.

_Rose pov._

It was late Monday and we were going back to the academy I packed my bag and walked down the stairs to were everyone was waiting for me. I walked to the car with Lissa at my side.

" Finally going back to school." Lissa says to me with a smile all over her face. I smiled at her.

" Never show anyone your heart Lissa, they'll just brake it." I say as we got on the jet.

She looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was but I didn't care I just want Lissa to be happy. If she's happy then I'm happy.

" You got dumped didn't you?" she asked me softly not wanting to say this.

" Yeah." I smiled at her and got to my seat and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Alberta Petrov ( Guardian Petrov) pov._

A letter was sent to me by mistake. It was for the princess. But didn't know it was for her until I read it:

_My Dear Rose,_

_I know your secret that you have been hiding from everyone. I know you know were the book is to free Storgoi and bring them back. I want that book and if you don't give it to me I am going to Kill all your friends and family and mack you watch the fear and horror you could have stopped._

_Love you loads,_

_your friend from Russia,_

_N.S_

After I read it I called Belikov and we went to Headmistress Kirova's office. I handed he the letter and she read it.

" How did you find this?" She asked my shock in her face and voice.

" I got my mail and in this mail was were I found it. It was addressed to the princess but only has it written on the inside and not the out." I replied to her.

" Wake up Mason Eddie Lissa Christian and Adrian and together we'll show her the letter." she says. Belikov Kirova and I went to Lissa's room first. We knocked on the door and waited. No answer we banged louder and the door finally opened.

Lissa pov.

I was in the most wonderful dream were me and Rose were out in the sun having fun. I smiled to my-self.

_BANG BANG BANG._

I was woken up by someone banging on my door. I looked at the time and groaned. As I did my best to put my hair in a pony tale I walked to my door and opened it. To my surprise I see Belikov Alberta and

Kirova.

" What's up?" I asked them.

" Lissa we need you to come with us now." Alberta said to me. I nodded and put on a clean top and jeans with my covers. I didn't say anything as Kirova gave me a letter. As I read it I went pale.

" Who would do that to Rose?" I asked to my-self really as we walked to Masons and Eddies room.

Petrov banged on their door.

_Eddie pov._

I'm woken up by the door being banged. I went to open it but decided to wake Mason. I throw my pillow at him and he woke up.

" Why you do that for?" he asked my. Just then the door banged again and we walked to open it to see Lissa Belikov Kirova and Petrov at the door.

" What?" Mason asked annoyed.

" You two have to come with us." Lissa says to us we nod and put on jeans as Lissa gave me a letter so me and Mason could read it. We went pale and walked to Adrian and Christians room.

_Christian pov._

There was banging on our door. I woke up Adrian with a glass of cold water.

" What the fuck was that for?" Adrian yelled at me. I throw him a towel when the door started banging.

" What the fuck are you doing up so fucking early?" Adrian yelled.

" Just look." Eddie said to me and handed me a letter. Adrian and I read it and went pale as we put on jeans. And went to Rose's room.

_Rose pov._

It was late Monday when we arrived back at the academy. When we got back we had dinner and I went to the library to study.

I was in the library reading for English lit. class. I took the book out of the library and went to my room to do my essay. It had to be at least 12 pages and meant to be due on Tuesday. I was on the 12 and last page when I fell asleep.

There was banging on my door that woke me up. I ground and answered the door.

" Who the fuck is it?" I asked lazily.

" Princess will you please open the door." someone asked worried. I could tell it was a woman.

I opened the door to see Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Eddie and Mason with Guardian Petrov Guardian Belikov and Headmistress Kirova.

" What's going on?" I asked Kirova but she didn't tell me she just looked worried. But Christian handed me a note and I read it.

_My Dear Rose,_

_I know your secret that you have been hiding from everyone. I know you know were the book is to free Storgoi and bring them back. I want that book and if you don't give it to me I am going to Kill all your friends and family and mack you watch the fear and horror you could have stopped._

_Love you loads,_

_your friend from Russia,_

_N.S._

I'm pretty sure I went pale after that.

" Em, let me change and I'll go to your office." I told Kirova who nodded and led everyone to her office.

I took a quick shower and did my mack-up. I just put my hair up in a pony tale and got dressed into my high-tops and dress. I then ran down the stairs and went to Kirova office throw the breakfast hall were everyone was eating. I ran to her office and walked right in.

I sat next to Christian.

" Princess do you have any idea of who would have sent you that letter?" Kirova asked me. I couldn't say anything so I just sat their shacking my head no.

" Do you know who or what N.S stands for?" she asked again. I had tears in my eyes as I shack my head no.

Dimitri stood up.

" You need not fear for your safety princess." he says to me.

" Well you can all get breakfast." Kirova says to us. I walk out of the room. I walk past our table and went to my room only to see a rabbit. It was so small. I went to it and tried to heal it but it didn't work. I went to the bathroom and cleaned the rabbit and cleaned my room after that I got sick. Then I went to look for a knife.

When I did I cut my wrist and and started crying.

_Lissa pov._

I was at lunch when I got sucked into Rose's head to see she was cutting her-self. I came back and got up to look for Dimitri.

" Belikov Rose is in her room and she is getting sick." I say to him. He rushes me to her room and the Guardian at the desk followed us up to her room.

" I need to talk to her alone." I pleaded to him He nodded.

" 5 minutes and we're coming in there." He says to my. I nod and go in.

" Rose, Sweetie are you OK?" I asked softly.

She was crying when I found her. Her wrists were slit and covered in blood and her face as well.

" DIMITRI GET IN HERE NOW." I yell and he comes bursting in with Alto at his heels. He looks at Rose.

" Call Doctor, Brown." he tells Alto as he took Rose to the sink to wash her face first.

_Dimitri pov._

I was outside Roza's bedroom bathroom with Stan at my side.

" DIMITRI GET IN HERE NOW." Lissa screams from the bathroom.

I look at Stan and see that we both have the same idea. We burst into the bathroom to she Rose who was sitting on the floor.

" Call Doctor, Brown." I yell at Stan who got his phone faster then you could see.

I took Rose and sat her on the sink and washed her face.

" What happened Roza?" I asked her she looked at the waste basket in the corner.

" W-when I got back to my room I seen a rabbit on the floor covered in blood again." she says as I move to do her wrists. She flinched when I wiped the blood. Just then Dr. Brown Came in.

" What happened?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the bin. There was a little rabbit in it.

" Who would do something like that?" Lissa asked to her-self.

" What do you mean again, Rose?" I asked Rose.

" I found one the other day in my book-bag." She says as Dr. Brown looks at her wrist and bandaged then up for her.


	19. Chapter 19

" Get some sleep. Lissa you should stay with her for tonight." Dr. Brown says to Lissa who nodded her head. As we left.

_Lissa pov._

Me and Rose fell asleep in 10 minutes.

' Poor Rose' I keep saying to my-self as I fall asleep.

_Rose pov._

I woke up the next day to that I am back home in my own room with Lissa at the end of my bed.

" why are we here?" I asked Lissa.

" we came back." She says.

I get up and walk get dressed as did Lissa. I walked down the stairs to find daddy, Christian Adrian Eddie and Mason all sitting at the table having breakfast. I stop as I see this and all there heads come to me and then there all there hugging me.

" Your OK." Christian said to me as he hugs me.

" Yeah but I got to go out." I say and go out the door.

" Let her go. I know were she's going."

_Stark pov._

_Rose I need to see you._

I texted Rose and was suprised Rose showed up.

A knock came at the door and I opened it.

" What do you want?"she asked me with disgust.

" Please just for a 5 minutes" i beg

" Fine"

_Rose pov._

" Fine." I say to Stark as I walk in and see that his family is in the living room looking at me.

" What do you want Stark 'cause I'm a little busy now?" Iask Stark not caring if his family could hear me.

" Come on." He say as he takes my hand.

" 1...2... don't mack me get to 3" I say and he lets go.

"Please just hear me out..."

"No you dumped me for no reason." I yell.

" It wasn't me I care 'bout you too much to let you go."

" Then why did you and don't tell me it wasn't you 'cause it was."

" It was Scott!" he yells at me.

I was taken aback.

" What?" I asked weakly. "why?"

Stark took my hands in his.

" I told you it wasn't me" Stark says.

He looked into my eyes and his lips were on mine instantly. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

_Amber pov._

I followed Stark and Rose and heard them yelling but by the time I got up I saw them kissing. I smile and walk down stairs.

" They're kissing." I say dreamily and fall down.

" Who?" mom asked.

" Stark and Rose." I say and we all smile but Scott didn't.

_Stark pov._

" I am so sorry I got mad at you." She says as we break off.

" no you had every right" I tell her and kiss her again. Just then her phone rang and she got a message. We broke off and she looked at it. She sighed.

" I have to go."

_Rose pov._

I got a message and I sighed and looked at it.

_You have to come home Rose, we're leaving soon._

I sighed.

" I have to go." I say and he nods and walks me out. We walk down hand-in-hand until we came to the door.

" Talk to you soon." he says and kisses me. I kiss him back and walk out, but he follows me.

" What do out think your doing?" I ask him.

" Walking you home."

we walk back in silence and as soon as I got to my gate I kissed him.

" Bye." I say and walk up to the door.

_Stark pov._

As I mack it home I un-lock the door.

" Everything is back to the way it's meant to be." I say and sit down.

" What happened?" Mom asked.

" Well I told Rose the truth and she believes me and forgives me." I say and smile as they all smile at me.

_Rose pov._

We were on the jet going to St. Valds again but this time dad was coming.

When we got of the jet we got into the school's SUV and I went to my room.

" Hey what are you doing?" Lissa yells after me as she runs after me I took the stairs and made it to the top fast and went onto the internet.

I found pictures of Stark and me and hung them up on the wall and on the tables.

I smiled and went the dinning room for dinner. I went to the feeders and had my feed then I went to the table that we always sit at.

I wait for Lissa to come but they don't and when I seance someone sit by me I wasn't surprised it was a royal moroi.

" What the fuck do you want?" I asked her.

She was tall and had dark hair and dark eyes.

" Well I was just wondering if you want to join the club full of royal moroi here at the school." She said. She didn't ask.

" And why would I want to do that?" I asked her as I was getting up.

I didn't wait for her to answer I just walked away as soon as Eddie Mason Adrian Christian and Lissa walked by the table.

_Lissa pov._

Eddie Mason Adrian Christian and I were walking into the hall as we see a royal talking to Rose. Rose walks away as soon as we come to the table.

" What's up?" I called after her. She just kept walking.

I sat down with the guys. We were half way through lunch when I sucked into Roses head. She was out side and there were people around her but I-her- couldn't see their faces, but I could tell that there was at least 1 there for the 4 elements. They were talking to her but I couldn't make out what they were saying 'cause there was a loud ringing in my-her- ears. if she said no or shack her head they would take the air away from her or put water in her face so she had no air, or they would burn her or open the Earth for her to fall. I knew someone was calling my name but at that point I didn't care.

It took me a long tome to get back into my own head to see that I was surrounded by Guardians and dhampirs.

" Lissa what happened?" Guardian Belikov asked me.

" I was in Roses head and I don't know." I reply. But then I heard a scream and so did everyone but I was the first one out the door and running until I reached were the screaming was coming from. I stopped dead as I saw what and who was screaming.

_Rose pov._

I walked out of the hall and went to the edge of the wards. I see people gathering around me and relies they were royal moroi. There was a Wind user a Water user a Fire user and an Earth user. They came up to me and started using there powers.

They would ask me to use Spirit to mack them stop and to give them a book to save Storgoi. Every time I would tell them no they kept doing it.

Finally they used them all at once and I screamed. I screamed loud and hard and hopped Lissa would find me.

I was on the ground helpless when she came to me.

_Don't give up Rose. This is not your time to leave your brothers. You are destined for great things that have not happened yet. Your not meant to leave your friends and family yet to be with me. You will come to me when it is your time... Stay strong my beautiful sweet baby girl._


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes closed but I was willing my-self to stay alive. The next time I opened my eyes I saw Lissa running up to me but as soon as she saw me she stopped dead and put a hand over her mouth. Then other guardians came up behind her.

_Lissa pov._

Rose was lying on the ground. She was badly burnt and she couldn't keep her eyes open. I felt the others come up behind me but all I could do was stand there and put a hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was trying to escape.

_Christian pov._

We all heard a scram and Lissa was on her feet and running. She faster then all the other guardians. After we caught up to her she was standing with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. I came up beside her and saw what she saw. I had to look away.

_Rose pov._

The guardians then were yelling at one another. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I felt being picked up and rushed away.

This must be what it feels like to die. I think to myself. And after that I was out.

_Adrian pov._

Rose was rushed to the hospital here on campus. Me Christian and Lissa all look at each other. We all looked at what could have happened but we had no idea. We ended up by Roses side all night, not wanting to leave her alone.

_Lissa pov._

Adrian Christian and I were asleep in the hospital room were Rose was not wanting to leave her side.

A nurse came in and waved me out. I obeyed and followed her trying not to wake Adrian and Christian.

" Headmistress wants to see you." she says and I go to headmistresses office. I knocked on the door and waited.

" Come in." She said and as I walked in I see about 10 guardians.

"Lissa we just want to know did you see the people that did that to Rosemarie.?" she asked as I sat down.

" No I only saw what Rose saw but when I came back to my own self she could've seen their faces, but I didn't. I'm so sorry." I say and she told me to go. I nod and leave to go back to Rose.

_Christian pov._

I wake up to find that Lissa is gone and that Rose hasn't woken up yet. I looked at her face. Her heavy eye lashes hanging heavily on her cheeks. I see the slight rise and fall of her chest and I see her hand hanging lifelessly on the bed.

_Adrian pov._

Christian is looking at Roses lifeless body on the bed. He had tears running down his face.

" I tried to dream walk with her but I can't get in." I say to him. He nods and takes Roses hand.

" You have to stay strong Rosie." he says to her softly. I take the seat next to him and look at Rose hoping it's not the last time I get to see her chest raise and fall.

_Lissa pov._

I called Roses father to tell him what happened and he wasn't too happy 'bout it.

" Em, Mr. Ozera?" I asked.

" Yes?"

" Em this is Lissa and well Rose is in hospital here in the school." is all i get to say and he hangs up.

I walk back to Roses room and see that it is trashed. I look around and find a peace of paper on the her bed. I took it up and opened it.

_See what happens when you don't give me what I want. I still want that book and I know you hid it and I'm getting tiered of waiting. The sooner you give me that book I will stop all that is happening to you just say the word and give us the book because your peruses old dead mother won't be able to help you this time. I know see came to you while you were lying on the ground and if it wasn't for her or that dhampir Lissa you would have been dead and all this would never of happened to you if you just gave me the book!_

_lots of love;_

_N.S_

I swallowed and ran back to Kirova's office with the note. I didn't knock, I just ran in to the door. I got up and put a hand on my head and opened the door.

" Ow." I say as I get in.

" Lissa what is the meaning of this."

" Well you asked me if I had any idea who did that to Rose and I know who told them to do it and they did it to.

The door burst open and in came Roses father.

" What happened to Rose?" He beamed and all heads went to me.

" Who did it Lissa?" Kirova says.

" Did what?"

" Use their powers to try to kill Rosemarie." Kirova says again.

" N.S!" I say.

" And how do you know this?" she asked.

I handed her the letter that I found nadshe read it out loud...

_See what happens when you don't give me what I want. I still want that book and I know you hid it and I'm getting tiered of waiting. The sooner you give me that book I will stop all that is happening to you just say the word and give us the book because your peruses old dead mother won't be able to help you this time. I know she came to you while you were lying on the ground and if it wasn't for her or that dhampir Lissa you would have been dead and all this would never of happened to you if you just gave me the book!_

_lots of love;_

N.S

_Rose pov._

I was in a meadow with lots of trees and animals. I smiled to my self until I see something in the distance.

_Rose you don't belong here. You have to go back to you real world._

"And what's waiting for me there? People that want to kill me?"

_Stark, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Adrian, Christian, your father, Blue-jeans, Amber, Nicole,all the people that care about you._

I turn my back on her and walk away.

_Christian pov._

It has been 2 weeks 3 days 2 hours and 22 minutes since Rose was taken here.

She looked weaker then ever and she couldn't breath by her-self. Dad came 2 weeks ago and he's with us in the room. All we do all day is stay with Rose, but we leave 'cause our dad wants use to feed. Every time we walk in we are greeted with sad faces.

_Adrian pov._

Now it's 4 weeks since Rose was here and I can't stand it. I try to heal her but it doesn't work.

_Rose pov._

_Have you decided on what you want to do?_

" Yes I want to go back." I say and I feel my-self getting pulled back to my own body.

_Christian pov._

I was looking at Roses face when I see some of the paleness fade.

" Hey guys wake up." I say and they all wake up.

" She looks better." Lissa says.

Then out of nowhere Roses eyes start to twitch as if to try to open.

They opened a little and she blinked and blinked again. She tried to sit up and she looked around the room.

At that point Lissa was out getting the docter.

_Rose pov._

I woke up and looked around. My head hurt and so did my body. I looked around and saw faces.

" Who are you?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and went pale.

" You don't remember us?" Christian asked.

I rolled my eyes.

" Come on I was joking. Of curse i know who you are. All of you." i say and was folded in a hug.

I look up at my father he looked sad.

" I'm OK really." I say and he puts his arms around me.

" I got a surprise for you." Dad says i looked up at him confused.

" What?" i asked him.

Just then Stark came in the room and came up to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

_Stark pov._

I was sitting in the living room with my family.

There was a knock on the door and my mom got up to answer it.

" Stark it's for you." Mom says and Abe is standing beside her.

" Stark for some reason my daughter loves and cares for you so she asked me to bring you to the academy for a few days."

i look at my mom and she nods i go up stairs and pack a bag and we leave.

While were in the car Abe gets a call.

" Yes?" was all he said and he hung up.

" Faster." he says to the driver.


	21. Chapter 21

" What happened?" i asked him.

" I don't know but it has something to do with Rose." he says and i went pale.

_Rose pov._

I was so happy to see Stark. Christian and everyone left the room so me and Stark could talk alone.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and i kissed him.

It was a simple kiss but it said so much. He kissed me back and we brock for air. I look up at his eyes the looked back at me flashing with worry and love.

He kissed my nose and then the nurse came in with everyone that was here + Eddie and Mason.

" How are you feeling,princess?" she asked me.

" Fine." i reply.

" OK then you can go now if you want. Your clothes are over in the press."

I got my clothes and got dressed. It was about lunch when i left.

I walked to the hall with Starks arm around my waist. We made it to the Feeders room with-out being looked at. I finished and Stark put his arm around my waist as i put mine around his.

As we walked in everyone was looking at me. He led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me.

I smiled as he sat beside.

" How are you really feeling?" he asked. I could never stay mad at him.

" Tired and I don't know weird i guess." i shrug.

" What to you mean?" he asked.

" Before Lissa came and found me I could have sworn i seen my momma telling me to stay strong. And then when i was out she was telling me that i don't belong with her yet and that i couldn't leave you or anyone I care about."

He pulls me into a hug and he kissed my neck.

" Your not mad or crazy." he says.

" You know how to make me happy every time i'm mad or sad." i say and kiss him. He kissed me back.

Just then Monica comes up to me.

" Rose can i talk to you for a minute." she asked.

I looked at Stark and see he's finished.

" Yeah right." i say and get up. Stark follows me and.

" What's up?" he asked me.

" I need to talk to you and i didn't want to do it with her." i say and walk to my room.

When we get there i lock my door.

" Stark listen." i start and he looks at me with sad eyes.

" When I started school me and the other people that i hang out with. Well we were playing spine the-" he cut me off.

" It's OK." he says and kisses me.

I kissed him back. I fell asleep after.

I was in a great dream messing with Adrian in a dream walk.

But then there was a knock on my door.

Wait not a knock a bang.

I groan and turn over but i don't get up.

_Lissa pov._

I was in headmistresses office.

" I got a new note." i say adn hand it over to Her.

She looked at it.

_Don't get to close to Rose Lissa. She will be gone very soon and you won't see her again._

_Lots of love;_

_N.S_

And then she handed it Petrov and Dimitri and then they were running out of the room through the lunch hall with all the people looking at them as they run to Roses room.

As we get to Roses room we banged on the door. There was no answer as we bang.

" I got it." i say and get a hair clip out of my hair and pick the lock to her room.

We walked in and looked around the room.

_Rose pov._

I turned my head and I fell back asleep. The next thing I know my door is open. I shrug and go back to sleep.

" ROSE!" someone screams. I fall of the bed and land on my face.

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" i yell back at her.

" Oh, good your awake." Lissa says calmly.

I jumped up and jump on her.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU WAKING ME FUCKING UP?"

" Nice to now you care." i hit her and she hit me and we kept doing it until Dimitri stopped us.

" You OK, princess?" he asked me.

" No 'cause i got woken up." i reply. " And if you don't mind me asking – WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO FUCKEN EARLY?" i ask, wait yelled.

" Calm down and its past lunch." Kirova said.

" Well its Saturday and that's early for me." i say " and again WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" i ask.

" Rose do you now who is N.S."

" Nicole Smith." i said as soon as the word left her mouth.

" Are you sure?" and then Stark walks in.

" Hey." I say to him and go over to him and hug him.

" Your awake?" He asked me.

" Yeah." i say and smile.

" Princess, your sure that N.S is-" she was cut of by Stark.

" Nicole Smith." he says " 'cause she has been out to get you for a while." he says to me and i nod 'cause it's true.

" Why do you want to know anyway?" i ask.

" Em, nothing just wondering." Lissa says and she leaves.

I look after her and then to Kirova and the others as the leave behind her.

" What was that about." i asked Stark as he shrugs and drags me out of the room and leads me to my brothers room.

" Rose what are you getting for dads birthdat?" Christian asked me.

" Well i was thinking of writing him a song why?" i ask.

" Can you show me what to get him 'cause i don't know.?" he pleaded.

" Sure." I say as i walk hand-in-hand with Stark.

" Em Rose I have to go back with your father now." he says I nod and kiss him bye.

" I'll see you in a few days." he says and leaves while my dad was getting in his car.

" Come on." I say to Christian.

We make it to Kirova's office and I knocked on the door.

" Headmistress Kirova can me and Christian go shopping?" i ask.

" When?" she asked.

" Now."


	22. Chapter 22

_4 days later still Rose pov._

We were at home and it was dads b-day. We were giving him his presents. I got my guitar and went up in front of everyone. Christian and I had a deal. I take him shopping for dads present if he helps me with mine.

I was wearing a short red dress that stops mid-thigh and is wavy. I had on red shoes and had a red necklace that is tight around me neck.

You tucked me in,

turned out the light.

Kept me safe and sound ad night.

Little girls depend on thing like that.

You brushes my teeth,

and combed my hair,

had to drive me everywhere.

You were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone,

mack a liven,

mack a home,

must of been as hard as it could of been,

and when I couldn't sleep at night,

scared things wouldn't turn out right,

you would hold my hand and sing ta me.

Caterpillar in the tree,

how you wonder who you'll be,

can't go far but you can always dream.

Wish you may,

and wish you might,

don't you worry hold on tight,

I promise you that there will come a day,

butterfly fly away.

Butterfly fly

Got your wings now you can't stay,

take those dreams and mack them all come true,

Butterfly fly away,

you've been waiting for this day,

all along you known just what to do.

Butterfly,

butterfly,

butterfly,

butterfly fly away.

" Happy birthday Daddy." I say as i get up. I wink at Christian and he smiles back.

Dad looks and me and smiles. His smile goes as i pick up a drink.

" Your only 16. not for you." He says to me.

The night went on and Stark had to go home. I kissed him goodbye and danced. I danced with everyone there.

It was 1 am when the party ended. Adrian and Christian went to be after. Adrian Locked and Christian just drunk enough to fall on his bed and sleep.

I then went to see if dad was in his room. He wasn't there and i knew were he was. I walked out still in my dress that i wore for the party.

I walked out the to his and my momma's place. I sat beside him and he put his arm around me.

" You remind me a lot of your mother so much." he says and puts his jacket around me.

I smile.

" What was she like?" I ask looking up at the stars.

" she was like you. Out-there wild. You have her eyes." he says and looks at me and smile.

" I have decided that you are to stay here at home with me for a while and not go back with your brothers." I look up at him.

" What?" I asked.

" I can't have you there were there is someone ready to hurt you when ever they get the chance."

" It's Nicole. She's the one that done all that to me you know. And if it wasn't for Lissa I don't know what would have happened." I say and then as we are looking at the stars Dad is called out.

" I seen her." I say and that makes him stop.

" Momma." I say and he comes back and sits with me.

" When I was on the ground I was giving up. I decided that life would've been better without me. That you would be happier 'cause I see the way you look at me sometimes. Like it hurts. So I was giving up 'cause I thought Stark dumped me and that Christian doesn't care 'bout me any more and some times I feel like Adrian hates me 'cause he blames me that his Momma left you when I was born. Like he blames me that it was my fault you and an affair with my Momma, and I couldn't go back to that. But then she appeared to me and told me that i had to be strong. And when i was out and before i woke up she appeared to me again and said that you all cared for me, so i decided to come back. She says I had to of picked then 'cause if I stayed any longer i would of gone." i shrugged. " so here i am." i say and wipe at the tear falling from my eyes. " And I'm not crazy so I don't care what you say about it but I did see her and I'm not lying about this." I say to him.

" You can't believe that." He says to me. I just shrug and and go to the edge of the wards. I walked back to the garden. I sat there far a long time, until i fell asleep.

I woke up in my own bed in my own room. I walked down the hall to were Adrian's room but he wasn't there. Then I went into Christians room but he wasn't there at all.

" DAD!" I yelled and then he came running up.

" Were is Adrian and Christian?" i asked.

" There gone back to school. I told you last night you might not go back with them that you'll stay with me for the rest of the week." he says and leaves.

_Lissa pov._

We just got back from russia and we were going back to the academy. Rose was staying with her father for the rest of the week and i couldn't be more happier. It gave us time to plane her birthday party in just 2 weeks.

We sat in my room. Adrian, Eddie, Mason Christian and I. We were going over what we could do for her birthday.

" OK. So any ideas of how were going to keep her away from the hall long enough to put up all the stuff and lay out the food and everything?" I asked them.

" We could ask Kirova if you Lissa could tack Rose out shopping and away from the school for a few hours."

" What if she wants to come back in a half hour?" Eddie asked.

" Well I can tack her to the mall that's 2 hours away and i can garantee she won't want to come back in 30 minutes. And if she dose that still gives you guys 4 and a half hours to get the place done."

" But that will never happen 'cause she _loves_ the mall." Adrian says.

" we'll have to get Stark to come here for her birthday." Lissa says.

" NO!" Adrian and Christian said at the same time.

" What?Why? She loves him." she declares and asked.

They roll there eyes at me.

" Right." Eddie says as Mason says;

" Food, water, drink and anything else?" mason asked as we all shrug and he smiles and start to write down everything that we said.

We talked all night until I fell asleep and I felt my-self be moved but I didn't wake up.

* * *

it might tack me a while 2 get de other chapters writin

**R&R plezzzz**


	23. Chapter 23

_Christian pov_

We were in Lissa's room talking 'bout Rose's birthday. We were all thinking the same thing and we all agreed. Lissa takes Rose out for a day of shopping in the mall 2 hours away. While we get the hall ready for her party.

We were talking and the Lissa fell asleep. I carried her to her bed as we all left her room.

_Abe pov._

" I have to do something Dad. I can't stay in this house for an other week!" Rose screams at me

" Rose-" I say but she cuts me off.

" NO I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" She screamed.

" Ros-"I try again.

" DAD! I MEAN IT I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

" Ro-"

" DAD LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

" R-"

" DAD I SWARE IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE I AM GOING TO SNAP AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN."

" Rosemarie! You listen right now. This is not you. Your not here. Just calm down and come back." I yell at her.

" ROSEMARIE" I yell as she runs out the door and didn't stop.

" BELIKOV!" I yell

" Sir?" He says as he comes up.

" Rose is running!" I say to him. " She's not in her body." I say and he runs yelling at all the guardians that were in his way.

_Dimitri pov._

I was standing at the wall when I see Rose running out of Abe's office. I start to follow when he calls.

" BELIKOV!" he yells after he's finished calling Rose.

" Sir?" I ask as I walk over to him when I was walking up to him I looked back over my shoulder looking and wondering where Rose was going.

" Rose is running!" He says to me and if the wasn't obvious he went on. " She's not in her body."

I yell to the Guardians to fallow as I run in the direction Rose ran in.

_Rose pov._

I was sitting in my room when I see a flash of light across my balcony door. I walked out and then it came rushing at me. I guess it went into me, but the next thing I knew I was walking into Dad's office.

" I have to do something Dad. I can't stay in this house for an other week!" I scream. Well it wasn't me it was more of the thing inside me but I couldn't stop it.

" Rose-" he tries and I try to stop what ever is happening to me.

" NO I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" It screamed.

" Ros-"Dad tries again. You have to love him for trying.

" DAD! I MEAN IT I HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

" Ro-"

" DAD LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

" R-"

" DAD I SWARE IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE I AM GOING TO SNAP AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN."

" Rosemarie! You listen right now. This is not you. Your not here. Just calm down and come back."

" ROSEMARIE" he yells but I run fast out of the room .

I ran to the edge of the wards and look behind me to see Guardians running looking for me. I tried to stop but it was no use.

_Abe pov._

" We have to do something." I was pacing Kirov office with some of the Guardians of the school.

I came here to see if Rose had shown up. Apparently she hasn't and I'm starting to worry.

" We looked all over the school there is no way she is here and if she shows up we'll let you know. Just know that we are look and do everything we can. Even the Court is looking for her. We will find her." she says. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in." Kirov says and a guardian come in the room.

" We have sighting of the princess." he says and we all follow him.

He led us to the forest at the end of the school. There was a cliff up at the top of the forest. There were about ten guardians up on the cliff. And then there was...

Rose

_Rose pov._

I/She was running in the gates of the school. I-she- stops at the side of the cliff.

" Princess!" the guardians say and step closer so I-she- steps back.

" ROSE!" some one yells at me. I turn around and look at the person that called my name but I find no one was there. I-she shrugged. Then I see people run toward me.

" Rose." dad says.

" Daddy help me!" I cry at him.

" Just hold back the spirit in you." after he says that I fall back word.

" ROSE!" dad yells as I scream.

_Abe pov._

"ROSE!" I yell as she falls backwards. I grab her hand as she slips of the edge. And drag her up.

" Daddy?" she says as she hugs me tight. I hug her back and kiss her on the top of her head.

" She made me do it. I'm so sorry." she cries at me.

" It's OK, Baby. Your safe now, your safe." I say to her as she cries into my shoulder.

I hold her to me as we walk back to the academy. She clung to me as if if she didnt then she would die.

I brought her up to her brothers room and put her on Adrian's bed.

They walked and looked at Rose and came to sit with us.

_Rose pov._

I could feel that we were walking but I couldn't tell were we were going. I just let my dad lead me away.

The next thing I know is that I am being hugged by my brothers and being talked to.

_Christian pov._

Rose was not herself when we walked. All she did was cry and say sorry.

She fell asleep after a while.

We set her down on Adrian's bed as dad waves for us to follow him.

" She is under to much stress these days. I want you boys to keep an eye on her." he says as we close the door gently.

" Don't have to tell us. We are never letting her out of our sight again." we replied as we all go to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

_Rose pov._

I was walking around the school when Moroi girls come up to me.

" So Rose." said one.

" What was it like to try to kill yourself?" said the other.

I just walked away from them.

" Hey we where talking to you" the first one that talked said.

" Well your done talking to her." some one said as i opened my mouth to replie.

I turned my head to the voices that had talked in my defence, to find Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mason, Eddie and even my Dad.

" Where you just trying to threaten my daughter?" he asked as they ran.

I hugged him and he squezzed me tight.

" Rose! Are you okay? What did they say?" he asked me i just couldn't stop shacking and i cried into his shulder.

" Shush it's going to be alright, Baby Girl. It's all going to be okay." he says to me. He walks me back to my room and i sit on my bed crying into his shoulder. I must of falling alseep beause i woke up the next morning.

_Lissa pov._

We walked Rose back to her room. She cried into Abes shoulder.

She fell asleep like that so we left her on the bed.

Abe tucked her in an kissed her on the head.

" What did the girls say to her?" i asked quatily. No one wanted to leave Rose alone so we set up sleeping bags. Christian gave his dad his bed who gave it to me. Abe took the sofa and the rest took the floor.

" Don't know but it had something to do with her trying to kill herself." Mason said.

" Adridn-"

" Don't have to tell me dad i'm already going to do it."

we all fell asleep like that. Talking.

_Adrian pov._

I tried to sleep walk with rose but something was blocking me out. I was getting worried about that. I could always get into her dreams but now? I cant.

I was trying for hours until a gental arm woke me up.

It was Rose.

_Rose pov._

" Hey!" i say to adrian.

" Hey why you not asleep?" he asked me.

" Dunno!" i smile at him.

" Come here." he says to me and wraps me in the blanket he was using on the floor. He hugs me adn kisses my head before her falls asleep.

_Abe pov._

I woke up at about noon here. It wass the weekend so the kids all had no school.

Christian, Lissa, Mason and Eddie all woke up. The only people that were still asleep were Adrian and...

" Rose?" i aked as i couldn't find her.

" Shhhhhh!" Adrian hissed. " She's asleep." he says and i let out my breath.

" why is she there?" charistian asked adrian.

" Cause she couldn't sleep!" Adrian Hissed back. " remember when we all thought she was asleep? Well she wasn't"

" Would you stop fighting for once in your whole lives?" Rose asked lazily.

_Rose pov._

I wolk up at the sound of Bikering.

" Would you stop fighting for once in your whole lives?" i asked lazily. And they hug me hard.

" Are you OK?" dady asked me. I nod my head adn they smile.

_3 weeks later:_

Today is my birthday and i was still in bed. The door opened and in came my family. Dad, Christian, Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Mason. I smiled a they all came into my room.

" HAPPY BITRHDAY ROSE!" they say at the same time. I rolled over groning and stick out my hand and start tapping Lissa all over her face.

" What are you doing?" she asked me laughing.

" Trying to find the 'snooze' button!" i say back and she laughs at me.

" Well i go a suprise for you." dad says.

" Is she up?" a fimlerior voice asked.

My eyes spnang open and widened. I jumped out of bed and into the arms of Stark. I hugged him so tight.

God how i missed him. I missed his laugh and his smile i even missed his cocky jocks.

Everyone around me smiled but Christian and Adrian, but i didn't care. All i cared about was how Stark was here and i was in his arms, smiling.

I looked over his shoulder to my Dad.

" thank you!" i mouthed.

" Oh em Rose... sorry to breack this up but we have to get going if we want to go shopping. " lissa says.

" OK, i'lll just get dressed." i say as they leave the room.

" Sorry. I didn't know you where coming and if i did i wouldn't have agreed to go..."

" Rose." he cut me of with a kiss. I sighed as we finish the kiss.

" You go and have fun shopping. I'll still be here when you get back. And te malls best clothes would be gone if you don't go." e says and leaves.

I throw a pillow at him and he laughed and closed the door behind himself.

I went to get dressed. I picked short skirt and a t-shirt. I smile at my-self and leave to go shopping.

I walked to the cars that were waiting.

_sorry it took so long to update. But can ou guys give me ideas? Im stuck?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Rose pov._

The ride to the mall was long, like 2 hours. I can see lissa jumping in her seat.

" What is wrong with you?" i asked.

" Nothing nothing. Look where here." she was right. When we parked me and lissa ran into the mall. We ran to the first clothes shop we saw while the guardians ran after us. But the time they came into the shop we were moving onto the new shop.

After like 3 hours of shoping we went to the food court.

" Em.. I'm going to freshen up." i say and walk into the bathroom. I was washing my hands when lissa was talking bout Christian.

" Like really, Rose. He is just the sweetest thing." she yells. She might be a dhampir but she is respected by all.

" I know i did grow up with him." i replie, she blushes nad i laugh.

" But i'm still glad your together. Hey and when you get married we'll be real sisters." i say and Lissa opens he mouth to answer when she freezes.

" Lissa? What's wrong?" i asked scared. She turns and walks backword, as a storgoi came in.

I screamed.

The storgoi freaked and tuck Lissa and he ran with Lissa knocked out. I ran after him but the Guardians came running to my side so did some of the humans.

" Princess? What happened?"

" He took Lissa." I yell at them and a few guardians run in the direction that the stogoi went in.

" Come on Princess we'll get you home." Guardian Petrov said to me. I let them lead me to the car.

I knew it was only a 2 hour drive but it felt like a year by the time we got back. I was folded into a hug and then i relise someone was missing.

" Where is Christian?" i asked them.

" In his room. When he found out you where attacked and lissa was taken... well you get it."

i nod and go to his room.

I walk to his door and knock.

" Christian?" i asked

" Christian?" i walked in and saw him on his bed crying.

" I wish I could've done something." I say and sit with him and held him until he fell asleep. I left the room and went to my room. I was lying on my bed until i got sucked into Lissas head. She was i a dark place.

" Why do you want me?" she asked.

" Oh we don't want you."

" We are going to see if your so loved." someone says.

I was wolken up but a knock on my door. I walked over to it and opened it up.

" Princess can you come with me?" Guardian Belikov asked. I nod and head after him, walking close to him.

We come to the headmistresses office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

" Princess, sit." she said and I did.

" Did the Storgoi say anything to you?" she asked.

" No, Lissa sensed him and came in-front of me I screamed, you guys came running and he took Lissa with-" I was cut of but the phone.

" Hello?" headmistress. She said and went pail then put the phone on load speaker.

" _We are going to talk to you about a deal. You will get your precious Ven- well her name is just a mouth-full so we'll just call her Lissa. You give us Rosemarie Hathaway an we'll give you Lissa back. You better hurry she doesn't look good." _

we heard a scream so full of pain it was horrible.

_Lissa pov._

I screamed it was horrible. There was no way they were going to do that.

" they will never do that." i spat. And got hit i the back of the head.

_Rose pov._

My eyes widened. Stark had my hand in his but i could only look at the phone.

I got up and walked to my room in silence. I knew they would put a guardian out my door so i couldn't go that way.

I made up my mind. I was going to get Lissa back. She has Christian and that was good. They could get married and have kids. I wont be able to marry the one person that I wanted. 

Stark. My heart brock. How can I be with him when one day we will never be together. It would be shunned upon by the moroi and they all wanted me to marry and have kids with a royle moroi that has enough Hathaway blood in him.

" I packed a bag and opened my window. I looked around and put the note i left for them on my bed. I siged and put the bag around my head and regreted of what I was wearing.

_Happy birthday to me. _

_**OK i just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to .BelikovxX:DD your the best. I just love the idea. It was great and i have lots of ideas. I would like everyone who likes this to tank her ( i think ) she helped me get the Ideas that came to my mind. Your brilliant =). i'll try to update faster so you can keep reading. You can give me Ideas nd i'll try to put them in the story as I go. I don't really know how i'm ending it, but i'm just making this up as i go. P.S will you guys read my best friends story's? she is 13 and they are really good. Her user is 123D123D. 1 of her stories are good but there being writing by her and a very close fried of mine. It's called 'the babysitter'. I think she updated but im not sure. Hope you like this chapter and teh many (hopefully) to fallow. **_

_**Tank you so much for reading **_

_**lots of love and kisses NessyBabexx or my real name **_


	26. Chapter 26

_Abe pov._

I walked to Roses room with Stark. There was a guardian at the door.

" The princess hasn't come out this way." he says to me and i nod and knock.

" Rose?" I asked as I opened to find no one there.

" Rose?" I yelled and tried the bathroom, but no.

" Abe!" Stark yelled at me. I went out to the room were he called me from, to see him looking at a note.

" You find her in her room or even at the school." he says with pain in his eyes.

" What?" i asked and he gave me the note.

_To who ever finds this,_

_I am sorry I did this. But it wasn't a choice. Lissa belongs to Christian. They belong together. I couldn't let them be apart, so I am going to wherever she is. I am going to let Lissa and Christian be happy. That is all I want for him. Christian loves Lissa and Lissa loves him. They can be together, but me and Stark can't. It would be shun upon. No one cares if I'm happy or not. All they want is the Hathaway line to be strong again. They want me to be with a royal that has Hathaway blood in him so I can have Hathaway kids. But I don't want that. All I want is to be with Stark and if I can't have that then I have nothing. I'm sorry for whoever I'm hurting but I have to do this. Lissa can be with Christian and be happy. They can have little kids and be happy. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you Daddy and Stark. I don't want you to be sad. This isn't your fault. Daddy you've been there all along and I learned everything from you. How to be strong and that strength is something you choose. Stark I'm so sorry I am doing this to you but it's for the best. I don't want you to end up with a broken heart but that is what your going to end up with if you keep loving me. I'll always remember you. I'll hold you in my heart forever but I can't do that to you. I love you to much to see you to get hurt. Adrian I'm so thankful for what you do for me. I'll always love you and Christian. Your the best brother ever, I'll always remember all the good and bad times. I'm so sorry I'm leaving like this but it is for the best. All I want I for you to be happy, and you can do that with me out of all of your life's. So I wish you luck and I wish you love, which you can have now that I am gone._

_I'll always remember you. _

_Proud to be your Daughter Daddy;_

_Rosemarie Anye _Ozera Hathaway.

She was gone. It was right there in black. She thinks no one wants her to be happy.

Oh My God!

_Rose pov._

It was hard getting out of the wards. I took headmistress phone nad called the number of the man that called.

" Met me at the Roses Hotel and bring Lissa with you." I say and hang up and walk to the hotel.

It was cold by the time i got there. I was keeping out of sight when a car came rolling up. A man got out of it with Lissa. He was holding her by the arm. I ran to her and hugged her.

" Rose?" she asked weak.

" Yeah it's me. It's Okay your safe." I say to her as the man pushes me into the car and slams the door.

" Don't you dare take her!" She growled. He punched her in the rips and Lissa went down groaning. I screamed. Trying to find a way to open the door as the man got in and drove away I looked back to see Lissa trying to get up.

_Lissa pov._

I was trying to get up. When I finally did the car was out of sight. I looked around me and find I am at the Roses hotel. I walk in and go to the desk. I was a non-royal and she looked at me.

" Did Princess Rosemarie Hathaway check in?" I asked her.

" No, sorry." I growl and start to walk out. I walk to the Academy. When the Guardian at the booth looked at me he called the Doctor.

He picked me up in his arms and headed to the infirmary.

Minutes later Alberta, Abe, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Stark, my Mom and the headmistress were all in the room.

" They took her." I spat.

" You tried." Mom tells me.

" Do you know were they took her? Maybe it is the same place they took you?" headmistress asked me.

" I don't remember but I do know is that they want Rose for something." I say and then I was sucked into Rose's head.

_Christian pov._

Lissa was talking then she stopped. She stared blankly at nothing but there was no colour in her eyes.

_What was happening?_

I asked myself.

_Lissa pov._

" _What do you want with me?" _Rose asked as she felt scared.

" _We want you to SHUT UP!" _a Storgoi growled.

" _You don't scare me. Lissa will find me even if I did this myself."_

She didn't even sound scared.

_Go on Rose. _

" _Yeah well look around. How is she going to get in. there are no windows, and even if she did come there are five of use out there and even if she made it in this house... Well lets just say there are fifty of use and only one of her." _He says and laughs. Rose looked away.

I came back t my old self with people looking at me.

" There is no way we can get to her without people die-ing." i say and they look at me.

" How do you know this?" asked My mom.

" Rose... I can get in her head. When we were in walking... Well lets just say that I was meant to die. She healed me and I came back." I replie and they all look at me.


	27. Chapter 27

Rose pov. 

I was woken up by a slap across my face. I sucked air but didn't scream.

" Rosemarie Hathaway. Finally your up. Great. Now we can talk about the baby." someone says to me from the shadows.

" What baby?" i asked him. ( i think.) 

" Ah, the on you ans I are going to have. You see I want to be respected by the Moroi's and the only you can do that for me." He say.( well if e says he wants to make a baby with me then... Wait! WHAT?)

" I'm not having sex with you." I spat.

" You will do what ever I say Rosemarie!" he spat back.

" Who are you?" i asked and he stopped out.

" Oh My God! Uncle Victor please help me!" I plea.

" Why? It is I who was the one that went to all this trouble to get you."

" What?" i asked nearly a whisper.

He smile and then everything happened so fast. The next thing I now is that my arms are tied to a fence or something and I was naked. I climb up until I was sitting.

" Why?" I asked.

_Lissa pov._

I was in the Headmistress' office when -once again- I was sucked into Roses head.

" _Why?" _she asked.

" _Because I want to be the father of a Chosen One." _Someone says. And then a face comes into few.

_Victor!_

Rose and I screamed.

I came back to myself fast to find people staring at me. I must have screamed when they we talking.

" What's wrong." I just shuck me head.

" Lissa! Tell me what you saw! if it was about my daughter I have the right to know!" Abe yelled.

" Rose... Well... Victor... Em..." I stumbled.

" Lissa what are you trying to say?" My mom asked me.

I looked at Abe, Adrian and then Christian. He looked so sad, and I got that. This was his little sister.

I opened my mouth but was cut off.

" Wait did you just say Victor? As in Our Uncle Victor?" Adrian asked.

" Some Uncle." I said under my breath.

" What?" Abe Adrian and Christian asked.

" Victor wants to have a baby with Rose or something and he was saying something about the Chosen One." I said fast trying to get the words off of my tongue.

" WAIT.. WHAT?" everyone yelled looking at me.

" Victor wants to get Rose pregnant." |say.

" HE WANTS TO WHAT?" Stark yelled.

" Wants to get Rose..."

" Nonononononono... Don't say it again!" he said.

" Victor as in my BROTHER Victor." Abe asked more like stated.

I just looked away and into Christians eyes. He looked so sad. I felt bad for bringing it up.

_Rose pov._

It was the most horrible thing i had ever done. I was crying with my head in my arms.

The storgio came back in the.

" Shut up the crying!" Victor snapped but I didn't stop.

" Shut her up!" he called to the storgoi and they came after me.

They looked me in the face bared there fangs and i looked away not a sound came out.

" Thank Go-" victor started

" Why?" i asked so quietly i didn't even hear my voice. But they did.

" You'll know soon enough."

hours passed, days passed,, even weeks passed and it was the same over and over.

On the 3rd week I was waking up but I had a feeling that I should just keep my eyes closed.

" But what if they find us?" asked a voice.

" They won't! Were 14 miles South of Montana. In a little shack that is very easy to miss." the other on said and they leave. I open my eyes panicked.

_Lissa pov._

I woke up as soon as Rose started to panic. I was out the door fast.

" 14 miles South of Montana in a little shack it's easy to miss." I yell as I run into headmistress' office and everyone looked at me.

" That's were Rose is!" I finished.

" How do you know this?" Abe asked.

" Well lets just say Rose really knows when to open her eyes." i say and we all rush to the car.

" I'm coming!" Stark yells as he runs up to the car.

" No"

" Well then why dose Lissa get to go?"

" Because shes the only one who knows were Rose is really."

"Look Rose is not safe so I'm going!" he yells. Everyone looks at him and then let him in the car.

We were drive along with about 25 campus cars. I was giving them directions to were Rose was so we were in the first car. We were driving fast that we had to out run ( drive) the human police.

We made it to the shake within 2 hours. When we got there the sun was still up so there was no storgoi out. We parked a mile down the road and got out.

" Were is she?" asked Dimitri.

_Rose pov._

I was in a towel, at least. I was trying to get the ropes of my hands. I made it but only to find the door locked.

_Lissa pov. _

" The basement!" i say and half of us went to the back. Stark was with me. We made it in but there was nothing there. Nothing and no one. We did hear a scream in the distance and Stark went running.

_Rose pov._

I was banging on the door yelling. The door opened and in came Victor.

" You little bitch!" he yelled at me and slapped me but then there was a bang. I ran out as soon as he was looking around. But i didn't get far. He was dragging me and all I could do was scream as he dragged me.

I could see Stark in the distance and without knowing what I was doing, i had fire in my hands. I put them on Victors. He screamed in pain but I just ran to Stark. I jumped into his arms and he held me. As I was hugging him I felt him go limb. I scream and fell with him. Stark looked up into my eyes and smiled. I brought my lips down to his. He Kissed me and I kissed him back. His hand went up onto my cheek. But then he stopped kissing me and his hand slid down from my cheek. I seen his eyes smile at me before they close. I started cry but then I see Victor smiling.

I didn't have time to say or move until lots of Gardians came and took Victor away. I put my head on Starks shoulder and cried.

_Stark pov._

I looked up at Rose once more. I couldn't move my mouth into a smile, but I just knew my eyes smiled at her.


	28. Chapter 28

_Lissa pov._

We went running after Stark. I stopped dead at the sight. I couldn't move until I heard Rose's broken cry. I ran to her and put my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder and i just let her.

_Rose pov._

As Stark eyes closed i couldn't think. I let out a cr and then i was crying into Lissa's shoulder. All I could do was look a they took Starks body from me.

I followed them and went with them in the car.

When we got back to the academy i wouldn't leave Starks side.

" Princess you can't stay with him in here!" the doctor says to me.

" I don't want to leave him here alone" I replie. I look into her eyes.

" I'll get a blanket." she says with a sigh. I smile and then sit next to Stark.

_He lost his guard because he was hugging you, it is all your fault! _

"Its all my fault. All my fault!" I was cry and I didn't relize there were people in the room with me. I didn't even relize that i was speaking aloud.

" It was not your fault Rose!" Lissa says to me.

" Yes it is! If I never ran when I did he'd still be here! He'd be the one talking to me! He'd be the one to say everything is alright! But he's not! And it's all my fault!" I cry out. I feel arms going around my shoulders. I cry into his chest.

" It's not your fault, Honey. He was the one that wanted to go and we said no but then he had a good point. Rose he was the one that wanted to come and save you, and when he heard you scream there was nothing we could do. Okay so it's not your fault." Dad says to me.

" Yeah Rose he's right it was all him. He was the one that wanted to go. We wanted him to stay here but he wouldn't he refused. He was the one that is to blame for getting himself killed.!" Adrian said and something snapped inside me.

" WHAT YOU THINK WAS _HIS_ FAULT FOR GETTING KILLED?" I yelled at him.

" Rose calm down please." dad pleas.

" No! He thinks it's all Starks fault! _Oh every thing is Starks fault! Oh lets blame it on the dead guy!" _I yell.

" Rose I didn't-" Adrian tried.

" No don't you dare say you didn't mean it like that! GET OUT!" I yell and push everyone out. I slammed the door behind me and pulled a chair under the handle of the door.

I went up to Starks body and cried until I fell asleep.

_Lissa pov. _

" WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" I yell at Adrian.

" IT'S TRUE!" He yells back. I glare at him and he glares right back.

" ENOUGH !" Abe yells.

" Fine but because of him Rose wont talk to any of us at all and it's all his fault! And how was it Starks fault that he got killed? Emm... did he stab himself? No. Did he shoot himself? No. and you know that Rose loves Stark and you just had to put that up? Oh good job!" I say and he looks bad. Good.

" An because of you Rose is going to hurt herself one day because her _Family_ her _Brother_ wasn't there to support her in her choice." i finish.

" I didn't mean it like th-" he says but I cut him of with a slap on the cheek.

Everyone gasps.

" LISSA!" they yell.

" I'm so sorry that was what Rose wanted to do to you after you slagged of Stark! I'm really sorry!" I say to him.

" It's okay." he says.

_Dimitri pov._

The princess has always been do beautiful. My heart races when she's near. I just love her.

_Rose pov. _

" hey Stark! I just wanted to say that I loved you ever since I saw you. I always will love you.., but I might have to move on right? I mean I know you can hear me but i just want to know if I should move on?" I asked his body well ghost.

I felt cold air that changed to warm air.

_Yes!_

Then the door was burst open and in came Dimitri. I did like him, a lot but I don't know if he likes me.

_Dimitri pov._

I walked down the hall to where the Princess would be. I tried to open the door but something was blocking the way.

I opened with all my strength and it burst in.

" Princess? Are you alright?" I asked her.

She shock her head. _God she looks beautiful._ I thought. She looked at Stark and her eyes where red from crying.

" I'll bring you back to your room Princess?" I ask and she nods. I pick her up in my arms and she falls asleep.

Her long dark heavy eye-lashes fall to her cheeks as she sleep. I brought her up to her room and laid her on the bed.

" Good night Roza." I say as I leave the room and let the princess sleep.

_Lissa pov. _

I was walking down to the room that Rose was in, but only to find she's gone.

I seen Belikov on the the way down.

" Dimitri? Did you see Rose?" I asked him. He nodded.

" I took her to her room about 5 minutes ago. She should be sleeping." he says I nod and walk over to Roses room.

The other went to bed but i couldn't sleep.

When i got to her room i knocked gently.

" Rose?" I asked as I walked into her room. She was asleep so I walked back to my room.

_Rose pov. _

I woke up and could get back to sleep so i got up and went to Lissa's room.

I knocked on her door and then I opened it. I went over to her bed and got in.

" Hey!" she says to me. I smile and then fall into a dark slumber.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Schools been crazy and my head hurt and when i'm done my homework I'm really tired. I'll try to update fast but I'll only be able to writ on the weekends. Any way tell me way you think. Love you all. Nessybabyxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Rose POV.

I had a dream, and in that dream my mind replayed what happened to Stark. So I guess it was more along the lines of a nightmare. I still remember him hugging me, then him going limp in my arms. I remember the way he looked at me with so much happiness and love that it hurt. I remember the kiss and how we stopped, and I still remember who had killed him.

He'd be going on trial in 2 weeks for kidnap, rape and for murdering Stark.

The very memories haunted my mind. I can still feel what he did but I was safe now, right? Although, I was meant to be safe here before, but I wasn't.

I woke up feeling sick.

I ran to the bathroom and went to the sink. I could feel Lissa holding my hair as I puked up in the toilet.

"Um, I called your Dad, Rose. He can help much more then I can, and you can talk to him, better." she says then there was a knock on the door.

Lissa went to answer it, and as she opened it I could hear voices.

"She's in there!" Lissa says to someone.

"Rose?" A familiar voice said gently. Speak of the devil

I tried to turn around but as I did I had to turn back again to get sick. It was horrible. What's happening? I thought to myself.

When I'm done puking, he put his arms around me and led me to Lissa's bed. I fall back and try to breath.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked up at him. "Adrian never meant any of those things."

"Yeah he did. I mean you don't tell... well you don't say that." I say and he holds me close as Lissa barges in through the door.

"Um...Rose? I know this is a bad time but, well, Starks family is down in the cafeteria and they want you to go down to them. They want to see you." Lissa says, but it sounds more like a question. I nod my head and leave through the door. Dad walks with me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as we reach my room. I walked to my closet and pull out an outfit.

I nod my head as I go into the bathroom to change. "Yeah I want to do it. I mean it was gonna happen sooner or later. And it might be better for them to do it sooner." As soon as I got dressed, I walked down to the caf .

As I got there I see them looking around. For me, I guess, I thought as I walked over to them. I went only two steps and then they turned their head towards me. Chloe, Stark's Mom, walked over to me and hugged me

"I'm so sorry!" I said, tears flowing down my face.

"We should go to your room, Rosie." Dad said and I lead he way to my room. The best thing about being the last Hathaway is that I get the whole floor to myself well, I guess that was what Dad had wanted.

"It was not your fault, Rose." said Chloe as we sat down on my bed.

"It was! If I didn't turn my back and if I could stop screaming for one fucking minute he would never have heard me and he'd still be here."

"Rose, do you really think it would've stopped at that?" Starks dad asked me. I just stared blankly at him. "My son would not have stopped looking for you. He would have searched for you until the day he died." He said I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"He's right, Rose." Another voice joined us and I was not happy.

"Get out, Adrian; you're not welcome here." I say coldly.

"Rose, he's your brother!" Dad scolds. I glared at him as I spoke my next words.

"He is no brother of mine." I say. The venom in my voice was almost palpable. Adrian looks at me, looking floored, but walks out of my room without argument, closing the door behind him.

"Rose?" asked Amber.

"What?" I asked, offended at the accusing tone in her voice.

"Isn't he your brother?" finished Chloe.

"Half-brother." I say.

"Um, Rose? About Stark..." Nicole says awkwardly. I understood exactly what she wanted.

"Oh yeah. Um, I'll take you now." We walk out the door and to the morgue. When we arrived, I went straight to the receptionist.

"Um, Franziska?"

"Princess!" she says and bows. [Thanks Cara for the name].

"Yes go ahead, Princess. Guardian Belikov is at the door." She bows again and we walk down the hall and come to a guarded door.

"Princess." He says and bows as he opens the door. We all enter and I hear Chloe let out a small scream as the door closes behind us. I turned my head to see her looking at Starks motionless body on the table thing.

"Stark?" she says barely a whisper. I look away and tears rolled down from my eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around me and I turned and leaned my head against my Dad's chest. I hadn't realised he'd come with us.

"Rose it's okay, you know that." He says and kisses my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Hours later, I was lying on my bed, just thinking when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yell. I already know who it was, and he will come in in three two one

"No Rose listen." I turn around to see that it wasn't who thought it was.

"Jesse?" I was confused.

"Look, I know Starks dead but that's good "

"How the fuck is that a good thing?" I screamed.

"Get away from her!" Adrian yelled and Jesse glared as he left.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Rose, just listen. I was mad okay? I didn't mean it."

"Yeah? Well, you did, so bye-bye. You're not my brother, so go away before I call the Guardians"

Adrian looked hurt, but knew better than to argue and left.

I began packing for the funeral, back in Russia.

Thanks Cara for the help and thanks Daisy for being my Beta 


	30. Chapter 30

the flight to russia was in siclance. it was so sad. i was Stark's sisters and we where talking about what Stark got up to when he was younger. we might have laughed but ended up in tears. when the plane landed it felt like days even though i knew it was only a few hours. i walked out of the door wih Starks family. we went in different cars to our houses. i was looking out the window thinking when we pulled up to a familler house. i sighed and got out and took a deep breath. i got my bag from the car an walked up to my room.

" Princess the funarle is tomorrow!" Dimitri says to me. i smiled.

" I old you to call me Rose!" i tell him and he smiles and see love flash through his eyes.

surly that couldn't be for me. i mean i was his charge. and he was cute, but it wouldn't be allowed let alone egsepted.

' it worked with Stark ' my brain was telling me, but i pushed that aside. but another though came up .

what if he likes me ! like i like hm ? ' i tried to shove that to the bak of my head when i ot a shower but all i kept doing was thinking about what it would feel like t have his lips tuch mine.

don't get me wrong im not being bad. i really like Stark and im still upset that he's gone but i have to move on it what he wants. but then again i really liked stark and know i cant tell him how much or how much i like garudian belikov.

i fell asleep thing about that.

" Rose!" a voice rang through the little room i was in. i was lookig around i confusion because it looked like he same room me and stark meet. i smiled as i turned and looked into very familer eyes.

Stark...

" Stark?" i asked nad he nodded and hugged me. i smiled through my tears and didnt lt go.

" Rose I want to tell you something!" stark says out of nowhere. i look up at him to see him looking down at me.

" You should give belikov a go!" he says finally. i look at him and he smiles " i know what was going on in that head of yours. i've been looking out for you, and i always will."

" But i cant it's not fair on you at all!" i say to him.

" Rose do you want me to be happy ?" i looked at him and nodded.

" Then be with him... your waking up!" h says and he gets up. " And one oher thing!" he says as i walk away.

" Please learn to fight. you will b better helping belikov then letting him do th work!" he says with a smile. i had to smile and then the dream faded and i was back in my own room.

" Rose?" asked a voic frm the door.

" Dimirti?" i asked nad the door opened.

" The funarel will start in about 4 hours. " was all he said and walked out.

Dimitri pov.

i was down in the dinng room with th rest of Rozas family.

" BElikov can you get Rose? " abe asked. i nod and go to my Rozas room. i noked lighly on the door.

" Rose?" i said.

" Dimirti?" her beautiful voice came through the door.

" The funaral will start in 4 hours!" i said and walked out. she was so beautiful.

i love the way she looks at me nad others with egseptance and i think that she will not forgive me if tell her how i feel.

get a hold of yourself Dimitri! she's your charge! my head was screaming at me but didn't care. my heart was telling me o go back and tll her how i feel.

What if she loves me back?

What if she dosn't?

Will she recuset a new gaurdian ?

will she want me freid ?

will we be able to be togther ?

all thoose qoustans were swarming around my head.

i have to find out.

no you don't! what will she do if she finds out?

wouldnt it be better if i told her ?

what if she likes me nad finds out i like her from someone eles?

Oh come on Dimka! who knows you love your moroi charge! and to mack it more unbelievible she's the last Hathaway nad the princess.

Yeah but what if she dose love me back! and finds out, but not from me!

will she be mad ?

will she ever find out if i dont tell her?

Rose pov.

What if he loves me back?

What if he dosn't?

i have to find out.

no you don't! what will he do if he finds out?

wouldnt it be better if i told him myself ?

what if someone finds out my feelings and tell him ?

Oh come on Rosmarie! get your head together! hes your gurdian! and you the princess! and to mack it worse your the last hathaway!  
what if he dose love me like i love him ?

will he be mad ?

will he ever find out if i dont tell her?

i got up and went to the bathroom splashed water on my face and got ready.

i was sitting on my bed thinking!

Dimitri pov...

Should i tell her.?

i was still standing outside my Rozas room. i was in the shadows looking at the wall on the other side of the wall that rozas doo wasn't on.

i was acing to tell her.

i need to tell her.

no i want to tell her.

she needs to know!

" Your in deep thought!" said a voice from infront of me.

i must have been otherwise i would have noticed Tasha infront of me. she smiled and i smiled back at me.

" Yes i am Tasha I have to wai for the princess to be finished getting ready." i say and she thuts and walks away. i smile to my-self! well he turn and tell ? or will he just walk away ? the idea was just swimming around in my head and i had to write it before it left ! please vote on my polls to help with the story! R&R Nessybabyxx 


	31. Chapter 31

Rose pov.

I was going to tell him.

Dimitri and Rose pov...

I was walking to the door! I opened it and looked into the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Rose pov...

I was breathing fast with him so close. I looked up into his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

" We should get going!" he says and turns. I was sad but went and followed him.

Dmitri pov...

you stupid idiot ! You coward.

All of thoughts thought where swarming around my head during the service and after. I should have told her. She has the right to know, but I can't tell her here, now. I was going to have to ell her soon or I'm not going to be happy with myself.

I should ask her father. That is what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell her father about my feelings for her daughter. He ca chose what to do and how to do it.

Rose pov.

I should have told him. But I couldn't do it now. I was to upset. He wouldn't believe me anyway if I told him now while we're in the middle of Stark's funeral.

_He did say he wanted you to be happy and that you should go out with Belikov, even if it wasn't in them words. _

I should tell me dad. I should. He would know what to do. He always dose.

_Ask Christian. _

That voice in my head was saying to me. But I didn't listen to it. I just walked around that day and the next day blank.

All this pain was to hard. I even snapped at Christian when he was trying to help me.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after the funeral. It was a cold night, I was sitting out on the roof in the cold air. Christian had followed me up here. He got a blanket and put it around me ut I shock it off ad snapped. _

" _Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. _

" _I'm only trying to help you!" he yells back. _

" _Well don't!" I yelled back. _

" _I'm your brother!" he snapped. _

" _NO YOU'RE MY HALF BROTHER." I yelled and felt so sorry._

_End of Flashback. _

He hasn't talked to me since. I felt bad for snapping at him when he was only trying to help me get over Stark. I should say sorry to him but he wont even let me in his own bedroom door. He would look at me in disappointment ever since but some days I see worry sadness and hurt in his eyes but he would never let me look at them for long as he always turned away or wouldn't even talk to me but when he dose sometimes….sometimes I hear hurt in his words and it just breaks my heart to hear that from him.

Dad even tries to get us to talk. He calls us into his room and walks out and he eaves us alone and tells us to talk. We just stay silent and don't even look at each-other. But I could feel his eyes on me every few times.

Dimitri even tries to help sometimes but it doesn't work sometimes. He would make me smile but most times it was forced. When he left the room he would plant a smile on his face but I knew he wasn't buying the whole fake act I'm putting on but her lets it go.

Another reason why I love him.

I should tell someone. Anyone.

Adrian?….. No he'll be bad and dissaprove.

Christian?….. Maybe if we were taking.

Dad?…dad? He _would _understand. He _would _be okay [ I hope] he _would _want me to be happy. So why not tell dad… because he might flip into the new made lake down in the swap down from the house.

I would tell dad. I'd have to sooner then later anyway and sooner is always better.

Dimtri pov.

I was walking down the hall to see Abe. I knew he would be mad and flip into the new lake down from the house. He would choose to fire me from being his Daughters guardian. From being her protecter.

I would be re-assigned to some other Moroi but my head wont be in the game. I would be in the world of Rose and how she makes me feel and smile whenever I'm around her.

I knocked on Abe's door. I entered as I heard a gentle 'come in'.

I saw Abe sitting behind his desk and looked worn out.

" Aw, Belikov. Nice to see you. How is my Rose doing?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

" Roza's fine, Mr. Mazer." I replied.

" Pleaze call me Abe." he says to me. I nod.

" Abe . I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I said but it sounded like a question.

" Yes anything Dimtri." he said.

" I was wondering if it was a good idea to…" I trailed off.

" Good idea to…." he promt.

" Tell your daughter how I feel?" I said, but again it came out as a question.

He was smiling.

Why was he smiling .

" It's about time. I was wondering when you would come to me and say that." he said to me. I looked at him in confusion.

" Dimitri sit down." he said and continued.

" Dimitri. I seen the way you look at her. It was the same way she loved at Stark, but I also saw the love she had for you n her eyes. That's why I got you as her gaurdion Dimitri. I knew she would fall for you and you would fall for her. And who better to guard her then someone that loves her more then his own life?"

" How did you know?" I asked. Finally a sentence that was ment to be a question.

" Let's just say, I have my resources." he says with a smile.

" Thank you." I smile and leave the room going to look for my Roza.

Thank you for the feedback. Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. And I and sorry if this chapter isn't great. I was so busy with school. But school is getting better and I wanted to write antoher chapter before my exams start so I won't be stressed. 

Nessybabyxx


	32. Chapter 32

_**Rose pov. **_

I went to my dads office but I saw Dimitri walk in. I went up to the window at is office and pared in.

I saw my dad and him talking. I could see what they where saying but I couldn't make it out. Dad looked at me and winked.

_How did he know? _

I went up to the door and pressed my ear to it.

" _Dimitri. I seen the way you look at her. It was the same way she loved at Stark, but I also saw the love she had for you n her eyes. That's why I got you as her guardian Dimitri. I knew she would fall for you and you would fall for her. And who better to guard her then someone that loves her more then his own life_?" I smiled to myself.

_He like me! _I thought and walked to my room is a daze.

I was sitting on my bed doing nothing. I was in a trance and didn't want to get out f it.

_He likes me, he really does. And my father doesn't care, he is happy for us. _

_Wait…..How did he even know I liked him ? Was I that easy to read ? Well Dimitri didn't see to know other wise he would have told me earlier. _

_What about Stark ? He did tell me that I should move on soon other wise I would disappoint him… Well not in those words, but I around the them. He would be happy for me right ? _

_But what about his family ? What would they think of me ? Would they be fine with it ? Would they be happy for me ? Or would they be disappointed in me ? _

My mind was spinning with all those questions. Well he did want me to be happy, so I guess his family would be happy of it too.

_I am fine with it Rosie. _

A whispered voice said. It sounded so much like Stark it brought tears to my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw a ghostly figure by my double window.

" how ?" I whispered back at the ghostly figure. I would have bee scared but it was my Stark.

_Because you have to move on and soon. It is your destiny. You have o move on so great things can happen Rose. Just please move on. At least for me. _

The suddenly three was a knock on my door. I went to answer it but it wasn't Dimitri.

I found myself looking into blood-red eyes. I screamed and the storage pushed me into my room and he closed the door.

The storage begin talking to me but I was thinking how he had such good manners to knock before he entered. Ummm..

" Ahhhh… The last Hathaway. Such a pleaser to greet you. It is going to be such a pleaser to kill you myself.

_Hummmm…. Very nice…. _

" your not really like any other Storgi I have ever meet. They just champ on my neck, they don't have a nice little chit chat with all their victims." I say really smartass like.

The door opened and the storgi grabbed my arm and spun me to his chest over his heart. It wasn't a guardian. It was really Christian. Tears of relief filled my eyes as I looked at him.

" Christian… I am so sorry."

" let her go…" he said coolly.

" and why should I ?" the storgi snarled.

" Because I said so."

Christian lashes out to the stargi.

It pushed me away from it and over my big massive bed. I landed on the floor with a load thud.

I stumbled trying to get up. I went over to help Christian but he was lying on the floor unconscious. I screamed and fell to my knees before him. The tears willing in my eyes escaped out and they fell on his face.

" Christian wake up… please…. For me ….." I sobbed.

The storgi was off somewhere. I don't know where he was. I couldn't see him anywhere.

I ran around to the other said of my room to find something I could use to hit or even kill the storgi.

The storgi came from up behind me.

" You little bitch." he yelled at me.

He had tried to bit into me neck but I had on the chain that Stark had bought me when we first went out.

He ripped it of my neck and throw it across the room. No doughty it caused him agony.

I yelled and kicked out and ran I the direction of the chain.

_**Dimitri pov. **_

I heard screaming coming from Roza's room. I got one of the other guardian to come with me to her room .we walked silently but quickly to her room.

We stopped at her door. We heard nothing from inside so we where going to turn but a load ear pricing scream came from the room and me and Rory - the guardian - got out our stacks and got ready to enter the room.

_**Rose pov. **_

He grabbed me and pulled me up by the hair. I screamed again and wondered where the fuck was the guardians.

His mouth came in contacted with my neck. I screamed as his teeth sank into my neck. I heard the door being pushed open.

There was a bang and I couldn't feel the storgi on me anymore. I slightly turned my head to see Dimitri in the door.

He ran over to me and cradled me in his arms, as the other guardian that came with him went over to Christian. Dimitri ran me no thee direction of the clinic in my house. Before I drifted off into darkness I heard Dimitri say ever so silently ….

" _stay with me my Roza… I need you… … I love you…..." _

_Well ? What do why ? y'all think ? _


	33. Chapter 33

_**Christian pov **_

I was looking at Rose's peaceful face as she slept. At least that is the way I like to revere it to. I know she's not asleep but I also know she's not dead for the machine she is hooked up to is beeping because her heart is beating.

There is something going on between her and Belikov. I know because he refuses to leave her side.

At first I thought it was just because she was his charge but as time progressed I realized it wasn't that. He hasn't moved from the spot he was in, only o go to the bathroom or when my father gets him to eat.

What ever is going on between Rose and Belikov all I know is that my father knows about it.

I was planning on asking my father about them but now since Rose isn't too good I don't think I should test it and get him more wound up. He has enough on his head right now.

_**Abe pov.**_

My mind is spinning. I cant believe I nearly lost my baby girl….. The same way I lost her mother. I can't go through life knowing I have failed to protect my family from a storgoi attack.

Dimitri hasn't left Roses since she was brought her by him. I have to force him to leave her side just so he could eat.

I have even tried to contact his family but I can't. I am going to have to tack him there myself if I have to, give him a brake. I mean he hasn't seen his family in about three years, all he does is talk to them. They do life here in Russia so they can't be that far off.

I sighed and went to Roses room in the infirmary.

I was astonished to find her awake and smiling.

_**Dimitri pov. **_

I was looking at my Roza, when she stirred. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled faintly back at me.

" Dimitri …? When you said you loved me ?… was that you ? Or was I dreaming." she asked me faintly.

" No you were not dreaming. I do love you Roza." I say to her. She pulls me closer and hugs me. I hug her back, grateful she is awake and moving.

_**Rose pov….**_

I looked up into dark soft brown eyes. I was looking at Dmitri's eyes.

" Dimitri …? When you said you loved me ?… was that you ? Or was I dreaming." I asked him in a daze.

" No you were not dreaming. I do love you Roza." he says back to me. I smile even wider and pull him to me and….. hugged him. (ha I knew you were thinking of a kiss)

The door to the room opened and in walked my father.

" Daddy!" I say and Dimitri lets me go and smiles.

My father walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head.

" Rose…." he whispers to me. " I thought I lost you….. Like I lost your mother…." he says to me.

I smile sadly at him. I looked at him as tears trailed down my eyes.

" I'm so sorry." I whisper to him.

He looks at me and smiles.

" I know about you and Dimitri Rose. You don't have to hide it from me. And you have to get up. Go to the feeders and get dressed, but there will a doctor going with us."

" Where are we going?" I asked him.

All he did was wink .

I looked over at Dimirti but he shrugged and helped me of the bed.

He walked me back to my room.

" You can come in." I said as we came to my door. He smiled and followed me in. I told him to sit down as I went in and got a shower. I jumped out and walked through my room and walked- ran- to my walk-in wardrobe.

I grabbed on some black skinny jean with a white top and a white high-tops. I walked out and did my hair. I saw Dimirti in the corner on my room looking at a picture.

I walked over to him and saw the picture he was holding.

" You look like her." he says to me.

" You knew her?" I asked him. This was news to me.

" We where best friends. Just like you and Lissa." he says to me. I smiled at him as he took my hand and lead me thought he door and to the cars.

" You know where we're going." I say to him with glare.

" I honestly don't." he says back to me.

I still glare at hi as we walked into the car.

Dimitri and I sat at the back. Adrian and Christian sat in with us.

" Christian I am so sorry." I said to him. He looks at me and smiles.

" It's Okay Rosie. I know you where stressed." he says to me.

I hugged him and he hugged me. He smiled at e and wagged his brows. I smile a him and sit back as the car starts to drive.

We where diving for an hour but suddenly Dimitri stiffened.

" What's wrong."

" Abe? Why ?" he asked my father. My father just smiled.

" Well I was just wondering how long has I been last since you have seen your family." Dimitri glares at my father.

We pulled up to a nice big-ish house. The door opened and a girl that can't be much older them me looked out. Dimitri got out and the girl jumped up on him.

He spun her around and smiled. Soon after woman that looked to be in her forties came out and infolded him in her small arms.

Then a small little boy ran out followed by another girl, I think in hr twenties and then finally out came an old woman. They all laughed an smiled and some where eve crying.

I think you know where they are J.


	34. Chapter 34

_**( sorry about the spellings on some words i just couldnt think about how to spell them and i was around any of the books)**_

_**Rose pov. **_

We where at Dimitri's house. So the people that came out of the house, must have been his family. ( man he has a big-ish family….. Not J)

They smiled at me and hugged me when they finished attacking their brother or son or grand-son or uncle. I didn't even know them, but they seemed nice to me because they had that… spark ( couldn't think of the word) , so I hugged them back. Dimitri's grand-mother wasn't very nice as the others, she just kept looking at me dis-approvingly….. She kept looking at me. Like I mean freakily.

I was wondering if she knew about me and Dimitri. I mean I didn't tell anyone like I mean obviously , but she just looked as if she knew we where going out or even just plain.. Had feelings for each other. Well we kind of are and kind of do but not in the stage of telling anyone if you get what I'm saying.

The night was cool and dark. Owls came out. They perched themselves on the end of the branch of a nearby tree.

All where sitting in the rooms provided for us. I had the room with Dimitri.

They did ask if I was okay with it.

" Do you mind shearing a room ? We can do something if you are not comfortable?" asked Dimitri's mother.

" I don't mind." I said and waked to the room with Viktoria showing the way. She was the first one to hug Dimitri.

She wasn't that much older then me and Adrian seems to take interest.

Now I was sitting on the window seat of Dimitri's room, looking out onto the lush green field behind the house.

Dimitri was down in the living room talking to his family catching up and I think my daddy was with them.

I was up in the room for hours. I didn't even go down for the dinner. I was hungery but I would live.

The thing is, Christian said that he forgave me but I couldn't believe him.

He did come to my rescue but I can't look at him without feeling guilt or remorse, or anyother feeling because I hurt him.

I was the one the stogoi was after ( like seriously I should just put a sign on my head or back saying _anyone want to take a bite out of me join the queue_.)

I was still sitting on the window seat when the door opned and in walked dimitri. His hair was still tied into a pony tail behind his shoulders, and his dark brown eyes looking worried at me.

" Hey!" said Dimitri. He looked at me and smiled.

He walked over to me and sat next to me. The cushions sagged due to the extra weight. I movd over to him and he infolded me in his arms. He head rested on my head as mine rested in his shoulder.

" Hey." I replied as we both look at the stars up above.

We sat like that for a few minutes the dimitri pulled back.

" What's wrong?" he asked me. I looked at him and rolled my shoulders.

" Nothing." I sigh and look away from his eyes.

He pulled my chine so I was forced to look him in the eyes. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. Every time I got my chin out of his palm, he would grab it again and make me look into is eyes so I would be forsed to tell him what was wrong. And of course it worked.

" It's Christian alright ? Everything is going wrong. I mean I wasn't meant o be a Princess then I wasn't meant to be queen. It's like my life has already been planned out before I was even born. You know sometimes I think tey planned for my other to die, you know ? Like they got a Storgi to break into my house that day, because he knew the word where broken. I just…" I trailed off. I couldn't think, I couldn't finish it. I have never told anyone this. It sceard me to death. The only one I ever told this was my little doggy-teddy. I didn't even tell chole. ( the dog )

" Shush, shush. It's okay. They never did kill your mother, Roza. That Storgi was just passing by and knew he ward where weak so he decided he wanted… well you know. Roza you have a choice. You don't have to do this. To do anything. You do this because it helps the people you love. You do this because you know… you know you're the only one who will help all the vampire world. you will be able to stop the word of forcing every Dihmer to fight. Just think about it… the next people who get the grown is Mazer's. think they'll stop all that madness ? Do you think any royle would ? Roza. You're the only one that will stop that madness. Everyone believes in you and that is why people will vote for you to be Queen. That is why the Queen will give you the crown when you're finished school. You see Roza, you where meant for this. For the futer that has been foretold for many, many years. Roza you don't have to do any of this. It is still your life. You have the right to control it. But you do have to make that decision." Dimitri says to me. I sigh.

" How do you do it ?" I asked him with my head on his chest.

" Do what ?" he asked in reply.

" Stay so calm all the time ?" I asked him.

I felt his chest rumble under his chuckle.

" Oh Roza. As long as I have you at my side and in my arms, I could take on the whole world and die a happy man."

Sweet ? R&R xx

Ee


	35. Chapter 35

_**Dimitri pov. **_

Roza was lying against my chest. Her soft snores, he eyelashes laying heavily on her cheeks.

I picked her up and put her under the covers of the blanket of my bed from my bedroom.

I tucked them under her tiny body as she slept peacefully in the night.

I went over to the other side of the bed and slid in as gently as I could. I closed my eyes and smiled to smell in the sweet smell of home…..

_**Rose pov.**_

I opened my eyes to warm breathing one my neck.

I turned slightly and peered into a peaceful face. I smiled as I realized it was Dimitri.

His eyes fluttered open.

He smiled when he say me gazing at him.

His arms where around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled to myself and placed my lips on Dimitri. Is lips responded immediately and he started kissing me harder.

I moaned in joy and we kept kissing… until there was a knock on the door.

" Dimitri. Mama said to get up and down stairs for breakfast." viktoria's voice called from the outside.

Dimitri sighed and got up. I ground and rolled over.

" I'll go down first." Dimitri said to me. I nodded and waited for about five minutes and walked down, to be greeted by Dimitri's mother.

She hugged me and sat me down while she put a plate of beacon and eggs on a plate in front of me.

" Rose? Do you want to go shopping?" asked Viktoria asked me nervously.

" Shopping?" I squealed and Adrian covered his ears.

" I think that's a yes!" Adrian said to her.

Viktoria squalled and waited for me finish then she dragged me up the stairs and pushed me into the room I am using.

" GET DRESSED" Viktoria squealed at me.

I went into the room and brushed my hair when I was finished putting on some black skinny jeans and a tight white top with a black belt and white shoes.

I walked out and Viktoria grabbed my arm and ran out the door.

We walked - well Viktoria walked I got dragged- to the mall.

We walked into the first shop we saw.

It was a dress shop. Viktoria was going on about a party that's meant happing tomorrow night.

Viktoria got invited but she didn't want to go alone so I said I would go with her if her wanted me to and of course she did.

We ended up -that nigh- talking about it.

We where planning the trip to the mall since then and now since the party is only a night away we have to get our dresses.

Viktoria was mad because she wanted a date but the only one to ask her was her best friend Brad ( forgot the name of the guy in the book.).

She wouldn't admit it but I know she liked him, and I know he liked her.

I see the way they both look at each other. Its so cute.

We walked around the shop for a while but dent find anything we liked so we moved on.

We came to a small little shop at the corner of the mall. It was so small (well smaller then the other shops anyway, but it wasn't that small it was big enough!), and cute that it grabbed your attention and theta you would just have to walk into it and have a look.

We walked into the shop and looked around. What I saw blew my breath away.

There was dresses all around, long and short and glittering and everything.

Me and Viktoria walked around and were looking at all the dresses.

I looked at a light blue dress. It was glittering with sparkles and it was backless. It went to about the knee. I called Viktoria over to me.

" Hey, Vick? What about this one?" I asked her and handed her the dress. She walked into the changing rooms and put on the dress.

It fit perfectly and she came out looking amazing. The knee long dress hung to her curvy body around the torso and then came out in small waves.

" What do you think?" she asked me. I looked at her and smiled.

" All out need is some blue shoes and your gold.!" I say t her and we smile. She was carrying around the dress and looking for one for me.

We came to a beautiful red and black thigh long dress. Viktoria squealed and pushed me into the changing room wit the dress.

She waited out side the door. When I was finished putting on the dress.

I came out and smiled to myself. Viktoria came out to me and squealed at me.

We walked over to the check-out counter.

" Is that all?" asked the check-out girl. We smiled and nodded and walked with our bags out of the shop to the food court. I ordered a double cheese buger with large fries.

We smiled and walked to home. We had about three bags each and we walked back to the house and then we walked over to the house.

We smiled as we walked into the house and we where greeted by Dimitri and my Dad.

" Your finally back." Adrian said to me smiling. I flipped him of and walked with viktoria to her room.

We put the drees in the clset and we went to sit on her bed an talk.

" Are you going to go with Brad?" I asked her. She smiled and blushed at me and looked away.

" I'll tack thata as a yes." I muttered and loked at her sneackly.

I smiled to myself and looked at her. Sje couldn't keep her eyes on me and I laughed at her.

She looked at me and smiled.

" It's not funny!"

Sorry it took so long to update. I was just a little busy. R&R x


	36. Chapter 36

Viktoria and I where in Brad's car as he driving us to the party. I was going alone for two reasons. 1.) I was going out with Dimirti and 2.) Stark and I first meat a party like this one and I didn't want to leave through that again.

We walked straight into the door and with a smile on our faces. We walked around the house until we came to the kitchen and we went to get a drink.

" Who's party is this anyway?" I asked Viktoria.

" I think it's some guy fro my school, but I'm not really sure." she says to me with a smile.

We laughed and talked all night. A bunch of fellas cam up to me and asked me out. Either to meet up or to meet or to dance or to go out. I was like eh no your grand! But they kept coming up to me.

Brad helped me out by telling them to back off and only a few came up to me after but got scared of by Brad and I couldn't have been happier, but Brad wasn't around when a guy came up to me and pulled me close to her.

" hey, babe. Why don't we go somewhere more privet?" he asked me. I tried to pull away but her wasn't going to let go. I smelt the alcohol on his breath and noticed he was drunk.

" Get off of me!" I said and tried to break free. ( I want break free…. I want to break free…..)

" I don't think so." he said to me. His eyes flashed with lust.

" She said to leave her alone." said a guy. I looked over in that direction. I didn't recognize who it was but he came over to help me.

He grabbed the drunken guy from me and punched him to the ground and walked over to me, leavening the drunk guy on the ground out cold.

" Are you Okay?" he asked me as he walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

" Yeah. Thank you." I said to he. He smiled and winked at me and walked away.

I walked around looking for Viktoria. I found her an Brad outside.

" Hey Rose." she said very chirrupy.

" Hey!" I said to her.

Just then a girl that was about the same age as me ran up. I recognized her from somewhere but I didn't know where. I think her name was Trisha. ( ha love ya Trisha 3 J)

" Ohmegosh! Rose are you okay? I heard that Jerry grabbed you." she ran you tot me and said breathlessly.

" What?" Viktoria yelled. She looked so worried yet so angry at herself.

" Yeah I'm fine." I say and she bounces back into the house.

" Rose…. I am soooooooooo sorry. I should have been I there. I shouldn't have left you in there with no protection." she apologised at me.

I smiled and said.

" It's ok Vick! Some guy helped me." I said and rubbed my bear arms. I hugged my arms to my chest and rubbed them.

" Lets g-" there was a loud scream. Viktoria jumped in front of me and help out a stack.

She pushed me beside her and yelled at me.

" Get Dimitri!" she throw her phone at e and I called Dimitri.

" Oh me god Dimitri… where at the party and there was a -" I screamed as the phone was flung out of my hand.

_**Dimitri pov. **_

My phone rang and I looked at the caller I'd. it was Viktoria so I answered it but I couldn't get a word out because Roza yelled…..

" _Oh me god Dimitri… where at the party and there was a -" _I was disconnected. I yelled around the house for all the guardians that where up and moving so we could go and help out at the party. It was probably just some droning teens but I wasn't sure and I wasn't tacking any chances.

Some of the guardians drove to the party while others just ran. I was driving the main van to the party.

We got the and the place was on fire. We all scrambled out of the van and the other guardians reached us and we scattered around the house looking for the people that where still there or and still alive.

We walked around the house some waked in the house. I was roaming the house from room to room and into the cellar looking for anyone who would be able to help us find out who did this.

I walked into the cellar and looked around. I ha a flashlight and looked down at the many young scared faces. Young and scared, they where still alive.

I catch a glimpse of Viktoria's long dark brown hair and went over to her to see what happened because she would be the only one to talk to me properly.

She was sitting in a corner with Brad at her side holding her.

She had tear tracks strolling down her face. She looked at me and leaped up into my arms.

" Vick? Where's Rose ?" I asked her. She looked at me and he eyes held pain and guilt and remorse and hurt and anger.

" I don't know. She was on the phone to you and then something happened. I was being dragged to the cellar but Brad stayed out there to look for Rose but we couldn't fid her and he came back to me to see if I was alright." she sobbed at me as I held her to my chest.

" What way do you think thy went." I asked her.

" I think it was west." she says to me and I look sharply at Brad and yell to the other guardians.

" GET ALL THE KIDS HOME AND SAFE. TEN OF YOU FOLLOW ME!"

We went out running out in that direction.

We grabbed the van alone the way and climbed in zipping of to the west.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Viktoria pov. **_

Brad was walking me home because one of the guardians took his car to drive the kids home from the disaster party. We where - well he was - trying to make conversation. I was in a daze. I couldn't believe I wasn't strong enough to help Rose out. And the guy was just a Moroi drunk. No wait, a royal Moroi drunk. I mean I don't have anything against them, just look at me and Rose, but it's those stuck up snobby ones that do my head in, like Rose didn't want to be a royal. So look at us now. Were are like best friends.

We walked in the door and was greeted by everyone.

My mother infolded me in her arms and held me tight.

I felt hot tears rolling down my back as my mother held me.

Sonya and Paul came up to me and hugged me as well.

The mood was broken by Christian.

" where is Rose?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes. His eyes dared me to look away so he would know that something was wrong, but I held his eyes which flickered in anger and worry but over all just fear for his baby sister, that could be his twin if they had the same mother.

I didn't dear to open my mouth let alone to tell him the truth. He would be so devastated and it would just be to horrible to see in him.

He was closing in on me and when I opened my eyes he was right in front of me.

No one dared to touch him, either knowing he wouldn't do anything or that they where just as worried about Rose as he was, but I would hold that one for Roses family, not from mine. Although Dimitri did seemed to be taking a shine to Rose, for being worried about her going to this party in the first place.

I looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt in them and I couldn't stand it.

" I don't know ! The party was hijacked and then something happened. Everyone was running and we couldn't see anything. I was pushed into the cellar but Brad stayed to look for Rose but there was no sign of her so he came to see if I was ok. Dimitri is looking for her." I blurted.

Christian was set aback and I looked over at Adrian. He was just staring into space.

_**Rose pov. **_

I sat up slowly. I was sure I had my eyes open but all I could see was black. I had to listen to what was around me.

I heard someone whimpering.

I was sitting up when I heard a door open. I felt cold hands on my face. I flinched back not knowing what was happening, but all that person did was tack of what ever was on my eyes.

I looked around the room and saw who was whimpering.

A girl. No older then five was sitting scrunched up in a corner. By the paleness of her skin I knew she was a Moroi. But I didn't know what family she belonged to. She could have been non-royal but the way she sat I thought not.

" Oh now. Don't flinch away, girl. We wont hurt you unless we have to." the man said. He was dark skinned and didn't have the things that any Moroi man had so he must have been a human because no Storgi was that tanned.

" Get away from me!" I barked. He was taken aback and moved over to the little girl in shock. She couldn't move any further away from him if she tried.

He was talking to her but she was trying to get away from him.

" Get away from her!" I yelled at him. He pushed back on his heels and came back over to me.

He looked me in the eyes and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor as the guy just walked out the door.

The little girl pushed back from the wall and sat down looking scared.

" Hey." I said.

The little girl looked at me and her eyes caught the light.

Blue eyes. She was an Drozdov.

" Don't be afraid. I know you're a Drozdov." I said.

" How-how do you know that ?" she asked me.

" Well firstly you're pale. So you're a vampire. And secondly your eyes." I replied.

" How do you know about vampires ?" she asked me puzzled.

" I am one. A Moroi." I said she looked at me as if she didn't believe.

I sighed and turned around, putting my back to her and held out my hand to make a fireball.

She looked at me and smiled.

" Orla." she said and held out her hand.

" I'm Rose." I said.

" Rose Ha-way?" She was shocked.

" Yeah. Hey your not tied up so do you think you could un-tie me so I could get us both out of here ?" I asked. She looked at me and went behind my back and un-did my hands. I smiled and picked her up and went to the door. I tried to open it but it was locked.

I cussed under my breath and put down Orla. I knelt down by the handle and pulled out one of the non remaining hair clips and put it in the lock.

_**Dimirti pov. **_

We drove to an abandoned house but all the lights where on so we decided to have a look.

We parked the car about a mile up the road and travelled up foot. We came to the border of trees when a little girl ran out of the door and up to us.

She ran to us and threw her arms around one of the Guardians neck.

" Orla? Are you alright"? asked the Guardian. She nodded her head and her hands held tighter around his neck.

" Was their anyone in there with you ?" I asked her. She nodded her head.


	38. Chapter 38

" Rose Ha-way"

I nodded to the guardian to stay with her as the remaining guardians went in.

_**Rose pov.**_

I walked through the doors with Orla in my arms and ran up the stairs for the house we where in.

I walked into the kitchen but was stopped but the man and two other guys. I put Orla down.

" Orla. I want you to run. don't stop for anything. It's still bright so no Storgi will get you." I said as I pushed her to the front door. " try to find some humans or Moroi. Tell them to call your family."

She ran to the door but on of the guys where there stopping her way out of the door. I had to find something to hit the guy with, so I looked around the room I was in.

There was barely anything in the room but I found a chopping board and threw it at the guy. His attention was on me now an the Orla ran out the door.

All the guys came up to me and where circling around me.

I kicked out and hit the first guy in the stomach like Lissa helped me with after I was taken by Victor.

The guy fell to the floor and the others looked shocked at me. I smiled and then tried to kick out again and it worked. There was only one guy left but I couldn't kick out because there was a bang form the front door.

I looked back in shock and looked into the guardians eyes.

I locked my eyes with Dimitri.

The last guy grabbed my arms and pushed me to his chest. He pulled a knife out from one of the draws and put up to my neck.

" Let her go." Dimitri barked. The guy was big but Dimitri was bigger, I guess because Dimitri has been training since he was about eleven.

" and leave a beautiful girl such as her get away from my grasp ?" he asked mockingly.

" just let her go and we'll do anything you ask." said one of the other guardians from behind Dimitri.

The knife grew deeper into my neck. I felt warm blood trail down my neck and down the front of my shirt.

" Just let her go! What has she done?" Said another guardian.

I looked at Dimitri and saw him nodding. He wanted me to kick out backwards like _**he **_showed me one day.

I nodded back and kicked out. I got him in the shine and he loosened his arms around mine and I bolted for Dimitri.

The guardians grabbed out for the guy and held him in place.

" Let the Humans deal with their own people." he said. Then the other guardians called the human guards and we just left.

We went to the van and Dimitri got one f the other guardians drive while he got some bandages and placed them around my neck carefully trying not to hurt me.

We stopped at Orla's house first and then we went to Dimirti's.

Dimitri helped me out of the car and into the house.

As we walked in the house everyone was sitting in the sitting-room.

Dimitri grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and sat me down on one of the spare chairs in the sitting room. Everyone was just looking at us.

" Rose!" Adrian said. I smiled.

" Head up Roza." Dimitri said. I obliged and tiled my head up so he could grab the bandage and un-did it to put clean one on my neck.

" Rose?" Viktoria asked.

" Hang on." I said and Dimitri wiped the blood from my neck to show the long thing cut of the knife.

" Does it still hurt?" Dimitri asked me.

" No!" I said and he begin bandaging it up again.

"There." he said with a smile.

I got up and went to hug Viktorija.

Her arms infolded me and wouldn't let me go.

" I'm so sorry Rose. I thought you where going with me. I know I should have been with you, but I couldn't get away from the people, all running to the cellar." she whispered.

" I Know, Vik. It's OK." I said to her she pulled back.

I rolled my eyes.

Adrian was standing behind me. He looked worried and stressful. I looked at him and hugged him tight.

His arms fell around me protect-fully.

" Don't ever do the again please. You had me worried sick." I smiled into his chest and went to hug my Dad. His arms held me close and his touch was warm and strong.

" Go to bed." he said. I nodded and walked up to the room I shear with Dimitri. I hadn't seen Christian in the sitting-room with the others.

I was settling down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" I yelled. Christians head pooped through the door an smile that me. I smiled back.

" Hey Rosie." he says to me with a smile.

" hey" I replied to him with a smiled that reached his.

He came over to me and sat on the end of the bed.

" Rose…. I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you… I was mad but I wasn't that mad…. Even know when I think about it, I was never mad at you. I was just worried because you love Dimitri and all. I wasn't mad when you said them things….. I'm so sorry." he said to me. I smiled through my tears.

" Christian! Why do you have to be sorry ? It's my fault. I'm so sorry." I cried. He came up to me and smiled, put his arms around me and held me tight.

_Five years later._

I walk up to Dimitri beside me and Viktorija sleeping in her crib. She started cry and she raised Dimitri. He smiled as he saw me up and caring for her. He pulled me in his arms after I stopped her crying.

" Happy 22nd birthday." he says with a kiss.

" I love you, Dimitri." I said

" I love you too, Roza"

His mouth found mind and we kissed passionately.


End file.
